Bonds
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: Injured, Leo meets someone he never knew could exist. Bonds are formed with the new figure, although they have no idea of her dark past... Leo/OC Rated M for Romance and Language
1. The Fight

Attention: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my OC

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold night in New York, but Leo didn't care as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His bruised ribs ached, the pain urging him to stop and rest but he ignored it. Anger flowed through his body like a poison, and he sensed it taking over. He stopped and took some deep breaths because, unlike is brother, he wasn't an angry turtle. He kept a calm state to comfort and reassure his team, but he just lost it sometimes. Raph was just so irritating and rebellious that almost all of the fights he got into were with him. The eldest turtle sighed, he didn't want to fight but like tonight one thing had lead to another...

_Flash Back_

_The team had just arrived from another fight with the foot and Leo had been injured saving Mikey. Donentello said he needed to take it easy, because even though they weren't broken, his ribs were going to be painful over the next few days. _

_Leo listened to Don's words while looking around the lair. He saw the youngest, Mikey reading comic books and eating day old pizza without a care in the world. His eyes then locked on the next oldest brother. Raphael, Aka the hot head of the family, was lying on the couch flipping through channels like nothing had happened._

_Like it wasn't his fault that Mikey was almost killed because he jumped into the battle too early. Just looking at him, all relaxed, was making Leo's blood boil. He suddenly sat up, and walked right over to Raph. _

_"Hey, bro" said Raph, never taking his eyes off the TV_

_"Don't hey bro me" Leo said with a snarl _

_"What your problem? All I said was "Hey bro" Raph replied, anger flaring up as he turned off the TV_

_"My problem is that you won't acknowledge that Mikey was almost killed tonight!" Leo said hoping that Raph would see his mistake_

_Instead Raph just said "Mikey, You okay?"_

_From the another room came, "Yeah, bro Why?" in Mikey's voice _

_Turning his attention back to Leo, Raph said "See? He's fine"_

_"That's not the point!" Leo exploded "You didn't wait for us, and jumped into battle leaving Mikey open!"_

_"You're blaming this on me!" Raph roared back in anger, not believing what he was hearing_

_"YES! Its you're fault Mikey was almost killed!" Leo replied _

_"Like it's my fault, you're the one to blame!" Raph said in fury, standing up _

_"HOW IS IT MY FAULT!" Leo yelled not believing what he was hearing_

_"YOU'RE THE LEADER! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER JOB!" Raph screamed back in his brother's face_

_"LIKE YOU WOULD BE A BETTER LEADER!" Leo said knowing this was the exact opposite Raph wanted to hear _

_"I THINK I WOULD!" Raph yelled in his anger_

_Leo turned his back on his brother and went towards the door, not wanting the heated argument to turn into a fight_

_"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Raph said amazed that his brother had turned his back on him_

_"On patrol" said Leo in a calmed voice_

_"Fine, just run away like the coward you are" Raph spat, his words coming out like pure poison _

_Leo froze and Raph knew he had hit a nerve. If Leo was anything he wasn't a coward. He expected his brother to turn around and tackle him, resulting in a fight that Donnie and Mikey would finally have to break up. _

_Instead Leo turned around and looked straight into his eyes and said "You know what Raph, I'll go and drop off the face of the earth, and then you can be the leader" His words came out ice cold, slicing through Raph's anger. Leo turned and went out the door leaving his brother in shock._

_End Flash Back _

That had been 3 hours ago and he knew as he saw the sun set that his family would be worried. He sighed knowing that he would have to listen to a lecture from Master Splinter about as the eldest he was to keep the family and the team together. He was trying, but he was tired of being the only responsible one. His brothers did whatever they wanted to, no matter the consequences, especially Raph.

Raph, Leo thought what a hothead. His temper had gotten them into many fights. He never listened either, just ignoring Leo if he told him to do something. Not to say that they were always fighting, they had good times too. They were brothers and that in it self said that they were there for each other no matter what. He shared close bonds with all of his brothers. Smiling, Leo began to think of his apology, that he would say to Raph when he got back to the lair.

He started to head back when he heard a scream.

* * *

Back at the Lair

Raph was shocked, Leo and him had fought before but **never** had his brother said something like that.

He just stood there in till he heard Donnie say " Your really over did this time".

"How did I over do it?" Raph asked his brother walking over to him

Don sighed "You called Leo a coward"

"Yeah so?" was the response Raph gave

"You know as well as I do that Leo is not a coward" said Don in a calm voice

"I know that Leo isn't a coward, but I knew that would strike a nerve" Raph said with a little smirk

"So its worth hurting our brother so that you can strike a nerve?" Donatello said his voice tightening

"No, its just I hate how Leo's always so demanding and strict" Raph replied

"He's right you know" Don said

"Who Leo?" "He's right about what?" Raph said, wondering what Donnie ment

"It being your fault that Mikey was almost killed" Don said turning to face his brother

"Hows it my fault?" Raph said as anger rising within him

"You should have waited for us so we could fight as the team we are" Donnie said as he looked in to his brothers eyes

Before Raph could respond he heard Mikey say "and so that we could have your back"

Raph turned around to see his youngest brother standing agaist the wall, smiling

He look at his younger brother, and then said " your right I should have waited, can you guys forgive me?"

Mikey said " Of course Bro"

"I forgive you but there is one more you need to apologize to" said Don

"Leo" Raph whispered remember the words he had said to him "I tell him right when he gets back"

Mikey and Don smiled knowing that Leo and Raph would solve things and the family would be whole once more.

Now all that was needed was Leo to come home.

* * *

In an alley

Little known to his brothers, Leo was on the ground groaning in pain. As he looked up, all he saw Purple Dragons surrounding him and he thought "Is this it?". He put his head back down on the ground. The pain from his ribs was to much and as darkness began to engulf him he thought of his brothers and his father, how he wished he could see them and tell them that he loved them. He then heard the screams and groans of the purple dragons that had surrounded him, the looked up to see a figure fighting the dragons.

With his vision fading, he didn't see the person clearly but he heard a dragon "Get out of the way all, we want is to kill the turtle freak!"

A reply came in a female voice "Over my dead body!"

He was shocked, but before he could question who the woman was, the darkness overtook him and he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Who is the mystery person?

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Missing

Attention: I Do Not Own TMNT, but I wish I did. All I own is my OC

* * *

Leo awoke to find himself in a blue room. He looked around and found no one there. All that was in the room was four blue walls, a wooden chair in the corner and the bed he was lying in. In the chair he saw, his katanas and shell cell. "How did I get here?" He tried to remember but all he could remember was that he was heading home and he had heard a scream. He went down to see the source of the scream, when he was attack by purple dragons. The street punks were easily falling beneath his skill, but then he was hit in the ribs. His already bruised ribs had screamed out in pain as he was overtaken by the remaining dragons. He thought he was done for as his enemies were about to administer the final blow, but then the sound of groans and clashing metal came to his ears. He remembered nothing about his protector other than, when she was asked to move so they could kill him; her response was "Over my dead body!"

Who was she?

Why did she protect me?

Where am I?

All of these questions swirled in Leo's head as he continued to assess his situation. The first thing he needed to do is call his brothers and tell them he was okay. There was no telling how long he had been out and he knew that everyone (especially Raph) would be scouring the city for him. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door knob turning, and in on clean motion he jumped from the bed and grabbed his swords. He had just enough time to unsheathe them before the door opened and a turtle came in.

* * *

_Raph awoke, remembering the task he had to do and that was to apologize to Leo. After the words that had been said, he knew that his older brother would stay out on patrol late into the night and so he wasn't surprised that Leo wasn't home when he went to bed the night before. He stumbled into the kitchen, picking through the fridge for some cold pizza before going to the coach. There was Mikey, holding his knees to his chest and crying. _

_Raph sitting down asked "Mikey, bro what's wrong?" _

_The response came a silent whisper "He didn't come back"_

_Raph froze, knowing there could only be one person, err turtle, that Mickey could be talking about. "What? Mikey, if this is a joke I'm gonna pound ya!"_

"_It's no joke, Raph" came another voice_

_Raph turned to see Don, holding a cup of coffee_

"_He's gone?!?" Raph said panic rising in his voice_

"_I tried calling him and tracing his shell cell, but nothing and there's nothing on the news about a …" The brainy turtle started before being cut off by his brother_

"_Of course there's not going to be anything on the news about a giant turtle!" Raph yelled his anger rising_

"_You don't have to yell at me!" the purple turtle responded _

"_Sorry Donnie, its just the last time Leo was gone this long was when he was attacked by the shredder and I'm worried about him" Raph said emotion filling his voice_

"_So am I" said Mikey, speaking in low voice_

"_Don't worry bro we will find him" Raph said knowing that he had to be strong for his younger brothers_

Raph shooed the memory from his head, that had been a week ago and still Leo was missing. They had scoured the city, checking every nook and cranny, finding nothing. They were constantly looking and checking the TV for news reports. Raph remembered the last thing Leo had said to him, "_You know what Raph, I'll go and drop off the face of the earth, and then you can be the leader". _ No, he would never have done something like that, Raph thought as he reassured him.

A ring interrupted his thoughts, he answered his shell cell. "Any, luck?" Raph said

"Dead end" the brainy turtle said back

"Damn it! keep looking Don" said Raph, his anger rising

'K, call you if I find something" came the response before the call ended

Raph turned back to the city below him. Donnie had found a lead and Raph had hoped that it would lead them to their bro, but like all the other leads it had turned into a dead end. "LEO!" Raph screamed into the dark sky "Where are you?"

* * *

Where is Leo?

Whose the turtle he sees?

Will his bros ever find him?

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Talk With a Stranger

Attention: I do not own TMNT, all I own is my OC

* * *

Leo froze, as he locked eyes with her.

She was a turtle.

And beautiful.

Her eyes were blue, but they were as if they looked right into his soul. She wore a yellow mask which was covered by her long black hair. As his gaze moved down, he saw that, compared to himself and his brothers, she was more defined. Though she looked shorter and skinnier, her presence suggested that she could take on a number of foot ninja easily. She didn't falter as she looked at his unsheathed katanas, she stood her ground and that was weird because most people reacted in fear, when they saw him. Her body language showed that she was concerned and relieved at the same time.

Leo was still amazed (more like ogling) at the person, err turtle before him when she said "Oh good you're finally awake"

She can talk? Leo asked himself, and before he could answer she spoke again.

"I surprised you are up, those broken ribs must really hurt" she said as she moved to the bed

Leo wondered what she meant, when it the pain caught up with him causing him to go down on one knee with a groan. It was like he had been stabbed with a thousand knives. The groan did not go unnoticed by the mystery female, as she rushed over and grabbed his arm. He resisted and looked up to meet her gaze. As he gazed into her sharp blue eyes, she said "I am not your enemy, I just want to help".

With that he surrendered, allowing her to pull him up to a standing position and wrap his arm on her shoulders. She then walked him back towards the bed and gently helped him back into it. She then began to walk away, into another room leaving the door open. Leo looked and saw that there seemed to be a kitchen and a living room. As he was looking she came back with a glass of water and offered him some. He shifted up, groaning as his ribs protested and took a sip. She waited patiently as he drank his full and then took the cup when he was done. She was walking off, when Leo finally asked "Why?"

She stopped walking and answered "What do you mean?"

"Why did you protect me?" He replied staring at her back

She turned and silently grabbed the chair in the corner, pulling it to his bedside. After she sat down she said with a kind smile "Why don't we start with names?"

"My name is Leonardo" Leo said in a equally kind voice and smiled weakly

"My name is Jasmine" The mystery girl responded. Finally Leo knew his rescuer and protectors name.

"So, why?" He said after a moment of silence

"For three reasons" she paused briefly before saying "One, you caused enough of a distraction that those purple dragons forgot about me and Second..." She was cut off by Leo

"Were you the one who screamed?" He asked with concern

"I would prefer if you didn't interrupt me and yes I was the one that screamed, one of those punks caught me off guard" Jasmine said noticing the concern is his voice

"Sorry, please continue" Leo said with a quick smile

"Secondly, after I saw you take that hit in the ribs I knew that you would not win the fight" She said with a smile

Leo kept quite and listened intently

"And thirdly, knowing that you would not win the fight I couldn't just leave you to the mercy of the purple dragons and…" She stopped suddenly

"And?" Leo asked, wondering why she had stopped

After taking a deep breath, she continued "and I was curious"

"About what?" Leo wanted to know

"You" She said as she turned away

Leo felt himself blush, she was curious about him?

Quickly she said as she turned to face him "I mean, I thought I was the only mutant turtle and when I saw you I was in shock"

"Same with me" Leo said as their eyes locked

What is this? Leo thought Why am I so mystified by her?

"I mean, I never knew a female turtle existed". He said eyes still locked with hers

"What do you mean a female turtle?" She said as her curiosity grew

"Well, my brothers and I…" Leo started before being cut off by Jasmine

"You have brothers?" she said, desperately wanting to know more

"Yes, three" Leo responded seeing that she was shocked. He then realized that she was alone in the world and just seeing him had shocked her.

"Tell me more" Jasmine ask, more like commanded

Leo smiled and began to tell her of his family. He started with how they were created and how they learned ninjustu. Then he told of their different personalities and how they clashed in everyday life. Jasmine never interrupted and listened, never turning away. In the back of his mind, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to tell Jasmine (almost a stranger) all of this, but he couldn't stop himself.

After he finished, she said "Then they must be worried about you"

"They will be fine, I mean how long have I been out?" He asked in happyish voice

"A week" she said in a soft voice

"A WEEK!" Leo said in a loud voice, looking at Jasmine

"Yes, I knew you needed your sleep and so I did not wake you" She responded with concern in her voice

"I must get back to them, because last time I was gone for a while, I was…" Leo paused not wanting to bring up the bad memories

Jasmine looked at him with concern, What happened to him? She asked herself

"I was attacked by the shredder" Leo said in a flat voice, looking at Jasmine wondering if she knew of the evil man.

She did. "That bastard" she said and Leo sensed anger in her voice. He looked to see her eyes burning with hate. He was in shock, a moment before she was showed no signs of aggression. Before he could ask her what the shredder had done to her, she changed.

"Well Leonardo, tonight I will take you back to your family" she said as if she was not angry a moment before

Well that was weird he thought as he said "Okay"

She then rose from her chair and then took the blanket that was at the bottom of the bed, covering Leo with it. "You should get some rest before then" she said

"I am a little bit sleepy" Leo said with a yawn

"Well have a good nap and call me if you need anything okay, Leonardo?" She said a she started to exit the room

"Jasmine?" she heard right before she was through the door

"Yes, Leonardo?" she asked

"Call me Leo" was the response

At first she was shocked but Jasmine could not help but smile "Good night, Leo" she said as she closed the door

* * *

On the other side of town, under the streets tensions were high. They had no leads. There was no sign of him. Raph was doing the best he could to keep his brothers from cracking, but the truth was if they did not find him soon he would collapse from the stress himself. Splinter saw as his sons; fell apart with out their brother. My son, where are you? He silent asked himself.

As far as the three brothers were concerned, it was open season on purple dragons and so every night Raph and Casey went out asking where Leo was. When no answers were given the dragon was then beaten within a inch of his life. The family was desperate for answers about their missing member. April encouraged the brothers on but she saw that they were losing hope. Mikey's comics had dust on them and the video games were broken from where they had been thrown against the wall. Don was on hyper mode, drinking coffee and never sleeping. Always looking for another clue, another trace of his big bro. Raph was …well Raph. He was always getting frustrated about the failed efforts. His punching bad was in ruins from where night after night he would go and take out his anger, sorrow, and fear on the bag instead of his brothers. April watch this all unfold before her eyes, Leo, she thought, your brothers need you. Little did she know or any of them know they were about to get a call, from the Leo themselves.

* * *

Find out what happens next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Horrible Dream

Attention: I do not own TMNT, all I own is my OC but you know that already

* * *

_Leo awoke, to find that he was in his own bed. He sat up and there was no pain in his ribs. Where was Jasmine? Had it all been a dream, he thought. No, it had been to real. Her arm pulling him up, her cold blue eyes had to be real. Her sweet smile as she listen to his stories. Her concern when he fell to his knees. It had to be real, it just had to. He wanted it to be real, but why?lk_

_His thoughts were interrupted by Mikey yelling "Raph! Stay with me bro!" _

_Panicking, Leo raced into the main space to find Raph lying in Mikey arms as Don did _

_his best to stop the bleeding from his chest. _

"**Leo?" **_He heard a voice say but it was like it was another room far away. He ignored it and looked back to his brothers._

"_What happened?" He frantically asked _

"_Leo…you're here" Raph said in a fading voice as he closed his eyes_

"_Raph, no come back" Mikey started to sob_

"_Raph, please open your eyes" Leo begged as he watched his brother_

"**Leo, wake up!"**_ He heard again in the same voice but he was far past listening to it. He again begged his brother to wake up, open his eyes. _

_Despite his plead, his brother did not move again. Mikey realizing the truth that his brother was gone, started to cry more than ever and quiver with emotion. _

_Seeing that Mikey was in no shape to talk, Leo turned to the brainier turtle and asked "Donnie, what happened?"_

_Donnie faced him and said "We were looking for you and Raph was sure that the Shredder had you…" He trailed off as he took a breath before continuing "So he attacked the foot headquarters, on his own and went down before we could get there"_

"_No, not Raph" Leo said as he sank to his knees _

"_It's all your fault" Mikey said in an angry voice, his baby blue eyes glaring at him_

"_What?" Leo said in disbelief _

"_If you had not disappeared then the family would not have fallen apart and Raph wouldn't have done such a desperate thing!" Mikey shouted with each word growing louder_

"_No, this can't be real" Leo said as his brother continued to yell at him_

"**Leo, listen to me! Wake up**_" he again the voice but he was focusing on the scene in front of him. _

_Mikey was glaring at him yelling, no cursing him for killing Raph. This can't be real! Leo thought to himself, Mikey never yells. He was in shock when he noticed Don pulling a white sheet over Raph's head. "NO!" Mikey yelled as he pulled the white sheet off, to expose his brother. Donnie wrestled the youngest turtle to the ground, pulling him into a hug. "Its okay, its gonna be alright" The purple brother said _

"_No, it will never be alright" Mikey responded as he glared past Don's shoulder _

"_Yes it will Mikey" Leo said to calm his brother_

"_No it won't because I lost two out of my three brothers" Mikey said with anger in his _

_voice_

"**Listen to me, it just a dream!"**_The voice thundered, but Leo was focused on Mikey_

"_Mikey, I am right here, remember me, you know Leo you brother?" Leo was now getting scared _

"_Don, do we have a brother named Leo?" Mikey asked his voice dripping with poison_

_Donnie will set him straight, Leo thought but instead all he heard was "Never heard of him"_

"_Guys, stop joking around I'm right here!" Leo said laughing nervously _

"_I'm RIGHT here, look at me!" He yelled when no one responded_

_He then felt himself being pulled away "No, take me back" he said as Leo floated away, seeing his brothers growing fainter. Darkness was upon him and he saw the shredder walk up behind his brothers. "Give in, you lost" he said with a smile as he raised his claws. As he saw his brother's corpse's fall, he screamed "NO, THIS CAN'T BE REAL!" _

"_It is and you failed" The shredder said as he smiled at his victory_

"_RAPH, MIKEY, DONNIE NO!"_

"_Don't forget Master Splinter" the Shredder laughed as he held up the tail of Leo's father_

"_NO!" Leo screamed as he broke down into sobs_

_He knew it then, he had failed. It was his fault. They were all dead and it was his fault._

"_Prepare to join them" Leo heard in his ear as the Shredder was above him, with a katna in his hand. _

_As the blade fell all that could be heard was Leo's scream, "NO!"_

**LEO, WAKE UP!**

Leo woke up to stare straight into her eyes. It was just a dream, he thought as he let out a sigh of relief. A terrible dream, but it wasn't true. His family was alive, they had to be. She was the one who broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked her eyes full of concern

"Yes, I'm fine" he lied

"You want some tea?" He heard her say. Tea? He thought, I just woke up from a nightmare and she wants to know if I want some tea?

"Sure" he muttered

Jasmine rose going through the doorway to the kitchen, leaving Leo by himself. He realized was her intention. She could care less about the tea; she wanted to know if he wanted a moment alone. He laid back into the bed, closing his eyes. He thought back to the dream, seeing the horrible scene being replayed in his head. A shiver ran down his spine, Raph would never attack the foot by himself, he thought. They are fine he assured himself, though there was still some doubt and he knew that in till he saw them he would worry.

His eyes flew open to see Jasmine enter with a cup of tea. He sat up, which his mending ribs protested. He let out a groan because of the pain and she handed him the cup of tea.

"Thank you" Leo said after a drink of the warm liquid

"You are welcome" She replied with a smile

There was a moment of silence, before she asked "You want to talk about it?"

Leo was stunned, he didn't share his nightmares with his brothers and here was a stranger asking him if he wanted to tell her what had scared him. Before he had a chance to respond she amazed him again by saying "They are okay"

He just stared at her in shock. "How?" Leo asked

Jasmine took a breath and said "I heard you screaming and I rushed in to see you thrashing around. I didn't know what was wrong, so I tried to wake you up" She took another breath and Leo thought it was her; she was the voice in his dream. "You didn't respond" she continued "Then you yelled your brothers name and I knew that you were dreaming about your family's safety."

"Again, thank you" he said, grateful she was here

"You ready to see them?" Jasmine said but she already knew the answer

Leo handed her the cup of tea and got out of bed. He went over his stuff, strapping his katanas to his back and his shell cell in his belt. He faced her and replied "Ready"

"Good now put this on" She said as she handed him a blindfold

"Why?" Leo said

"Just do it" The female replied flashing him a smile

"Fine" He said as his world went dark, due to the blind fold

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Falling

Attention: I do not own TMNT; all I own is by OC

Please comment!

* * *

Back at the Lair

Mikey had fallen, he was broken. He knew that it was true, as he sat in his room, crying his eyes out. He tried to by strong, and help with the search but he knew he was just a baby. He was just an annoying nuisance, and a few moments ago he had proven it. He closed his eyes to remember the scene that had sent him spiraling down…

_Flash Back_

_He was bored, again. No video games, because he had broken them in frustration and he didn't want to ask Don to take time away from the search to fix it. The search, that's all that mattered. Finding Leo, because they needed him and missed him. Mikey was missing his brother because whatever happened, Leo would reassure him that it would be okay. He felt helpless, because his brother was out there and he could do nothing. He wasn't a genius that could search the news reports or a hothead that could interrogate a purple dragon. So he did the only thing he could do, be a nuisance. _

"_Raph?" He said his stressed out brother that was looking over Donnie's shoulder at the computer_

"_Yeah, Mikey" Raph replied not looking away from the screen_

"_Will you play with me?" Mikey said. He desperately needed attention, now. He had left them alone in till now, but as the baby of the family he needed attention._

"_No" was the reply _

"_Please, Raph" He asked in his sweetest voice_

"_I said no" Raph replied, still his eyes were on the screen_

_Annoyed that Raph couldn't even look at him, Mikey tried again "PLEASE PLAY WITH ME RAPH" in his baby voice_

_Big mistake Mikey discovered as Raph snapped "I FUCKIN SAID NO MIKEY!" The angry turtle turned to glare at Mikey with his green eyes. _

"_but…" Mikey tried to respond only to be cut off_

"_BUT NOTHING I SAID NO!" Raph continued yelling _

"_Calm down Raph" Donnie said glaring at Raph with a look that said I know your pissed but don't take it out on him  
_

_Raph ignored him and continued to take his frustration, stress, and out fear out on his little brother by saying "YOU AREN"T A BABY SO SUCK IT UP!"_

_Mikey stared at him, and started to cry yelling "LEO, WOULD HAVE PLAYED WITH ME!" before dashing off to his room_

_He sunk down on his bed, sobbing and shaking with emotion. He expected to hear a knock on his door of Donnie or Raph coming to reassure him, but no one came. They don't care, he thought._

_End of Flash Back_

He knew he had fallen, but the question was, would he rise again?

* * *

On a Rooftop

Leo was falling too, but instead of falling into depression he was falling off a building.

He hadn't seen it coming. Well how could he?

_Flash Back_

_When the blindfold had been taken off, he was on top of a building. "What's with the blindfold?" He asked _

"_Well I can't let you know where my hideout is, can I?" Jasmine said in seductive voice _

_That caught him off guard, and he just stood there, staring, before he heard her say "Let's get moving, I'll take lead"_

_He was annoyed at first that she had taken the leader role but quickly brushed the emotion off when she took of running across the rooftops. _

_He ran after her, staring at her back as he followed her. _

_He took in more details about her. Her black hair that went down to her waist blew in the wind as she ran. As it moved he saw two katanas strapped to her back, the hilts covered in yellow material, matching her mask. I wonder if she's any good? Leo mused as he struggled to keep up with her. She bounded across the rooftops with the speed and power as any of his brothers but she had the grace that they could never learn. She easily out ran him, running as though she could fly.  
_

_She looked back, and seeing him lagging behind said "You need me to slow down?" in a playful voice, grinning at him_

"_You wish" Leo said as he sped ahead of her, not looking where he was going as he turned his head back to return the grin_

"_LEO, WATCH OUT!" he heard her say_

_He turned his head to see his feet slip off a broken brick sending him free falling._

_End of flash back_

He had heard stories of how time slowed when you were about to die, everything was in slow motion, not that he cared. He looked to the sky and knew this was the end. He was to far away to grab the side of the building and it was a 4 story building, he would never survive. His life flashed before his eyes, seeing memory after memory of his family. I never go to say good bye, he thought as a tear fell down his cheek. He saw the stars as he fell down.

* * *

LEO!

See what happens next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Angel

Attention: I don't own TMNT, all I own is my OC. Also I don't own the song "Always there" just using it for this chapter because it's a beautiful song.

* * *

With Mikey

The radio was on, trying to distract him of his woes. It seemed that none of the happy cheerful songs could cheer him up though. The youngest turtle sat up leaving his tear stain pillow behind, and went over to the radio. Mikey stood there trying to find the motivation to even turn off the radio, when a unfamiliar song came on. It was calmer and softer that the other. He decided to listen to it; I have nothing to lose he thought as he flopped down the bed. A male voice came on singing, but he wasn't yelling, it was more like he was talking.

_When I less than I should be  
And I just can't face the day  
When darkness falls surround me  
And I just can't find my way  
When my eyes don't clearly see  
And I stumble through it all  
You I leaned upon, You keep me strong  
And you rise me when I Fall_

My brothers are there for me, he thought as he listened to the song and I am there for them Mikey thought with a smile.

_  
You are there when I most need you  
You are there so constantly  
You come shining through  
You always do.....  
You are always there for me_

You come shining through, you always do, and you are always there for me! Mikey sang along with the song, his eyes once again filing with tears, because he was there for his brothers and they were there for him. If anything in this crazy world, he knew that his brothers were there to support him always. Tears flowed from his eyes as the song continued.

_When life brings me to my knees  
When my back against the wall  
You are standing there right with me  
Just to keep me standing tall  
Though a burden I may be  
You don't weary you don't rest  
You are reaching out to carry me  
And I know my heaven-blest_

I am a burden, but they put up with it because we will always be there for each other Mikey thought as his eyes clouded. The song continued and with it Mikey rose with it. He sang along with the chorus, because it was all true.

_You are there when I most need you  
You are there so constantly  
You come shining through  
You always do.....  
You are always there for me_

As the last notes of the song faded, Mikey knew it was his fault. He knew Raph was stressed out and was going to snap soon, but he pushed him. He dried his tears, rising from the bed. He headed towards the door, ready to apologize to Raph and search for his brother.

* * *

On a rooftop

His eyes were closed as he awaited death.

He expected pain, though both mental and physical.

He expected his shell to hit the ground, his neck snapping, killing him instantly.

But instead of hitting the ground he hit the side of a building. After getting over the shock, of having his face buried in bricks, he looked up to see Jasmine hanging half way of the building gripping his arm tight.

"Hold on" She said, her sharp blue eyes, looking at him

"Oh no, I thought I would let go and fall to my death" Leo replied sarcastically

She let out a laugh, but then became serious. Leo looked at her; their faces only inches apart, he had never been this close. In the moonlight, she looked more like an angel than a turtle. A beautiful angel, he thought as his gaze went down from her eyes. Around her neck were 2 necklaces, one that was a small green turtle with a white flower sticking out of the shell. The other was a copper circle with a willow tree engraved on one side, and on the other was words but he couldn't read them. He looked away, when a smell hit him. It was sweet and exotic like a flower. What in hell is wrong with me! he thought. I am hanging off of a building and I am thinking of how nice she smells.

Leonardo turned his attention back to the situation at hand, which was that he was hanging off a building. She won't be able to pull me up he realized and that's why I'm still hanging here. If it was Raph, he would have been up already. Though he was skinner than Raph, all that muscle weighed him down. She was smaller than him, so there was no way that she could pull him up. In fact there was probably a better chance of him pulling them both over the edge.

Before he could voice this concern, Jasmine gave a groan and pulled him up to solid ground again. He again was in shock, he stared wondering how a petite person as her could pull him up.

She then sank down, breathing before asking "You okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you" he replied with a smile

"Lets stop here, so you can call your brothers" She paused before continued 'and so that someone doesn't walk off the side of any more buildings" she said with a snicker

"Yeah, whatever" he replied with a smile as he pulled out the shell cell, pushing the purple button.

* * *

Hmmm....a little romance coming out?

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	7. The Call

Attention: I do not own TMNT, all I own is my OC.

Please R2 (Rate and Review) Thanks!

* * *

Back at the Lair

The two middle brothers were in Donnie's lab looking on the computer. Well it was more like, Donatello typing furiously and Raph looking over his shoulder. The fight with Mikey had shaken them both, Raph in particular. He was about to go apologize, when Donnie yelled "I found something!"

"What? What did you find?" Raph asked

"I was looking over some security tapes of the local banks and such and found this…" The brainy turtle replied with excitement in his voice

He pulled up a video that showed purple dragons surrounding someone that was just of camera. "Okay, how is this helping us find Leo?" Raph asked impatiently

"Just keep watching" Don replied, annoyed that Raph had only watch 20 seconds before asking a question.

Then from the other side of the screen, the brothers saw a tall figure coming in and raise two swords. The figure then attacked so fast that all could be seen was a flash of blue and green. The figure was good and the dragons fell easily, but then one of them landed a hit to the ribs. The figure collapsed in the middle of the screen, purple dragons surrounding him. When one of the punks moved, you could clearly see a shell. The video went out and all you could see was static.

"Leo" Raph whispered

"That was a week ago, he could be anywhere" Donnie said in a neutral voice

"Did you call his shell cell?" Raph asked, already knowing the answer

Donnie turned and yelled "You really think that I wouldn't of called his shell cell, do you think I am an idiot?"

"I WAS JUST ASKING!" Raph roared back

Both the brothers saw that a fight was about to happened, so Raph turned away. There was silence as a ring was heard. It was coming from Don's shell cell.

"It's probably just Mikey" Raph said in a calmer voice

"It's not me" said Mikey's childlike voice as he walked into the lab.

The brothers exchanged looks as the phone continued to ring. Donnie finally picked it up and said "Hello?"

There was silence, and then the purple turtle's eyes opened up wide, "Leo, is that you?" was the only thing the turtle could say before being tackled.

* * *

Back on the surface

Leo was on the rooftop as he heard listened to the phone ring. After ringing about 5 times, finally Don picked up "Hello?" Leo heard in Donatello's calm voice

"Hey Bro" Leo replied as he smiled, his brother was okay

"Leo, is that you?" He heard his brother's voice ask in a shocked tone, before he heard the sounds of fighting

Leo had to move the phone from his ear, the static and voices were so loud.

"Donnie give me the phone!" he heard Raph yell

"NO! I am talking to him" Donnie replied

Then Raph tackled him, trying to wrestle the phone from his hands

"RAPH, GET OFF!"

"NOT IN TILL YOU GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"IT'S MY PHONE!"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

In the background, Leo heard Mikey say "Is Leo on the phone?"

"Yes, and that's why DONNIE NEEDS TO GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"NO WAY RAPH!"

Leo had to grin. He had been missing for a week and they were fighting over the phone. He glanced over to Jasmine, who was sitting on the edge of the roof, and she had a grim on her face. She was also was snickering because they were so loud she could hear it. For a moment he just listened, so glad to hear their voices. Finally he raised his voice and said "GUYS, PUT IT ON SPEAKER PHONE!!"

"K Leo, one sec" he heard as Donnie fiddled with the phone

* * *

At the lair

In the middle of fight between Raph and Don, Mikey just stood back and watched. Eventually he heard Leo telling them to put it on speaker phone, and the fight instently broke up.

"K Leo, one sec" Donnie said as he put the phone on speaker mode

"Where are you?" Raph asked

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked, ignoring the glare he was getting from Raph

"Yeah, I'm fine, you guys need to get up here though" Leo said in a calm voice

"Why, is something wrong?" Raph said, fearing the worst of the Shredder or Agent Bishop.

"Because if the foot attack, I won't be able to fight many of them off" came the answer

"Splinter Jr. not being able to fight off foot ninjas? And why can't you?" Raph asked in a sarcastic voice

"Because I have 2 broken ribs from the purple dragon attack, last week" Leo said emphasizing the last part

What's up with that? Raph thought as he, said "Okay, we'll be there soon where are you?"

No response was heard

"Leo?" Mikey said scared by the silence

"Sorry guys, there were some Foot nearby and I had to be quite" Leo said in a whisper

"Wait, so you are afraid of the Foot?" Raph joked

"Raph you know I'm not scared of the FOOOT!" Leo yelled the last part

"LEO!" All three brothers yelled

All that could be heard was the clashing of swords, before the connection was severed and the line went dead.

For a moment the brothers just stared at the phone, then tore out of the lair like all their enemies were chasing after them.

* * *

Find out what happens next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Three

Attention: I don't own TMNT, all I own is my OC.

Please R2 (Rate and Review) Thank you very much for doing so!

* * *

Three sets of eyes scanned the rooftop.

Three expressions, each with different emotion.

Three different mind sets.

The first set was baby blue and filled with fear. His face showed his fear, but not for himself. He was scared for his brother.

Another set were dark brown, so dark they were almost black. His face showed worry, for he knew the facts. He was worried that he would never see his brother again.

The final set was green, so sharp that if looks could kill you would be dead by looking into them. His face showed anger, because the Foot would pay. He would make them pay for separating his brother from him.

The dark brown set belonged to Donatello, who looked down at the device in his hand.

Mikey with the blue eyes, leaned over his brothers shoulder looking at the flashing blue dot.

The green eyed turtle, who was filling the leader position, asked "Are we close?"

"Almost it should be…" Donatello said as he walked across the rooftop

"Where? Right Here?" the youngest turtle asked in a loud voice

"Mikey, shut it! You want ever ninja in the city to know we are here?" Raph said in the kindest voice he could muster at the moment

"He should be right here…" The purple turtle fell silent as he looked at the side of a chimney

"Donnie, you found him?" Raph asked when his shocked face

"Bro, whats wrong?" Mikey said from the other side of Donatello

When he didn't answer, they followed his gaze and they too fell silent from shock.

Nailed to the chimney was a shell cell, no doubt Leo's, with a shuriken. There was also blood, just a little but still blood, dripping down forming a puddle below the shuriken.

"No" said Mikey, his baby blue eyes glued to the phone

"Leo" Don whispered as his dark brown eyes stared at the blood

"Damn it" Raph growled, his sharp green eyes fixed on the shuriken. It was definitely Foot tech. They had just found their brother and now he was gone.

"LEO!" Raph yelled as though his voice would just make him appear

Mikey's eyes again started to water, we are never going to find him he thought.

Instead of reacting in anger or sadness, the middle turtle buried himself in the facts.

Leo's head had been right where the shuriken was now.

There was blood on the wall and it was most likely his.

Leo had 2 broken ribs.

He had admitted that he would not be able to fight off many foot ninja.

Donatello put all that together and he came to a conclusion, Leo was either badly injured or … No don't think about that, he told himself as he realized another fact. Wherever his brother was, there was no way to contact or locate him.

He let this sink is, and wondered how he was going to tell Raph and Mikey. He turned to the elder turtle first, and saw that he was in no way ready to hear his conclusion. Turning to Mikey, he saw him shivering not from the cold but from sorrow.

"Where are you?" Don said as he stared at the sky

That's when Mikey collapsed, onto the rooftop, drawing the attention of the other turtles. Donnie quickly started to wrap his arms around him, but the orange brother pushed him away. He stood up and threw his head to the sky, yelling the question they all wanted to know "LEO, WHERE ARE YOU!!"

Raph then stepped in and put his hand on the sobbing turtle's shoulders, "We will find him"

"Really?" Mikey said, his bottom lip quivering

"We will" Donatello confirmed

There was a moment of silence before a voice interrupted "So I guess you guys are looking for me?"

Out of the shadows appeared Leonardo, just the turtle they were looking for.

* * *

They found him! Now what?

Find out next chapter!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Goodbye and Hello

Attention: I don't own TMNT, all I own is my OC.

Please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

"_Since when have you been afraid of the Foot?" Leo hears Raph say_

"_Raph, you know I'm not scared of the FOOOT!" He screams the last part as he is pushed by Jasmine_

"_What was that for?" he asks in a annoyed voice _

"_So, you wanted your head cut off?" She answers in a sarcastic voice_

_Leo looks to see his shell cell pinned to the chimney, he was leaning against, by a shuriken. The phone was against my ear, he thought at close that had been. If she had not pushed me, he thought, I would be dead. His mind set was shattered by the sound of metal; he looked to see Jasmine battling the Foot who had thrown the shuriken. He again was in shock from watching in amazement as she battled 5, no 10 Foot ninjas by herself. Even fighting ninjas she was beautiful, PAY ATTENTION! he yelled at himself. _

_Finally all the ninjas were defeated and Jasmine stood unfazed. Well that was in till, she fell to her knees, holding her shoulder._

_He rushed over to her "Jasmine what's wrong?" _

"_I was hit by the shuriken" she said as removed her hand from the wound _

_Her hand was stained by the blood rapidly coming out of the gash in her left shoulder. Leo took off his mask and offered it to her. "What's this for?" She asked as she looked at the blue piece of cloth _

"_To stop the bleeding" he answered, feeling guilty. She had been hurt, when she pushed him out of the way._

"_Thank you for offering, but I have a bandage right here" She said in a kind voice, pulling a roll of gauze from behind her back._

_Leo retied his bandana and looked back to the person who had saved him not once, not twice, but now three times. "Thank you, for saving me" he says quietly_

"_Your welcome, but I need to get out of here" She said in a calm voice_

"_What?" He asked in a curios voice, wondering what she meant_

"_More Foot will be coming soon, so I am going to lead them away" She said looking at him_

"_No" He said in a firm voice, looking into her eyes_

"_Yes" Jasmine replied in an equally firm voice_

"_You are not going to risk you life for me" He said, his voice filled with emotion_

"_I already have, so what's one more time?" She replied in a sweet voice, though on the inside she was in shock. He was concerned about her?_

"_But…" He stuttered before falling silent, breaking his gaze with her_

"_But?" She asked, gently touching his arm_

"_I wanted you to meet my brothers" Leo said ruining the romantic moment, knowing the real reason was that he wanted to talk to her, finding out more about her.  
_

"_Our paths will cross again, someday" She said rising to her feet, flashing him a smile _

"_See you soon then, Jasmine" He said returning the smile _

"_Can't wait to meet you again too, Leo" She said before dashing off across the rooftop_

_Leo looked to see her shadow, leaping gracefully away from him. He also saw the shadows of foot ninja that were chasing her. The young leader felt helpless, the only female mutant turtle was being chased by the Foot and he couldn't help at all. His train of thought was shattered by footsteps; he quickly hid in the shadows of the building. _

_End of Flashback _

Leo shooed the memory from his head knowing that he need to pay attention, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He had hid in the shadows, just in time for some more Foot to race across in the direction of Jasmine. He felt guilty; he shouldn't of let her go. It had been 5 minutes since she left and he already missed her. Her smile, her sharp blue eyes, and her flowery scent… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of three more sets of feet, more Foot he sighed, but instead of rushing across they stopped. Leo froze waiting for them to move on, returning to the thoughts he had before. He heard talking but he ignored it, thinking of his brothers.

A word shattered his thoughts, it was his name. He opened his eyes to see his brothers, on the other side of rooftop. Raph, Donnie, Mikey he thought, as he sighed with relief. That thought was proved false when Mikey collapsed in to a crying heap. It took all of Leo's will power to not jump out and wrap his brother in a hug. Instead he saw Donatello, try to do it instead. To Leo's surprise, Mikey pushed away the hug and jumped up yelling to the heavens "LEO, WHERE ARE YOU!!" It broke his heart and for a second he just stood there in shock, that he had caused so much grief. He was still in shock when he heard, Raph say "We will find him", hearing that made Leo smile because little they know that he was 5 feet away from them. "Really?" Mikey whimpered, cracking Leo's heart even more. "We will" Don said.

He stepped out of the shadows and said "So, I guess you guys are looking for me?" watching their reactions.

Raph reacted in defense, with his sais drawn, ready to defend his brothers.

Donatello reacted in confusion, his eyes wide.

Mikey reacted in shock, and nothing else, just shock.

He lifted his head back to laugh, because their faces were so funny.

His eyes were closed when he was hit in the chest plunging him into a world of pain again.

He felt as though he had been hit with a ton of bricks, his head swimming with the pain.

No, he thought don't faint now as the darkness began to overtake him

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	10. Home

Attention: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)! Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The pain worsened as the pressure increased against his ribs. Leo felt the himself being over whelmed by it, and his legs gave out. Instead of falling to the ground, he felt a pair of strong arms grab him.

He heard a voice say "Leo, you okay?" The turtle opened his eyes to see Raph, staring at him, his green eyes filled with concern. Wait, Leo thought, didn't Raph hit me? He thought that was the reason for the pain returning in his chest. Again the pressure overtook him and he let out a groan. He would have fallen if Raphael was not there supporting him.

"Whats wrong?" Donnie asked from the other side of Leo, after hearing his groan.

Leo ignored the question for a minute and looked down to see the source of the pain, Mikey. The youngest turtle was attached to his chest, in giving him a hug. Leo smiled, before saying "Mikey?"

"Yeah?" came Mikey's voice from Leo chest

"Not that I don't like the hug, but could you be a little gentler?" Leo said as he winced

"Sorry" the turtle said as he backed himself away from the hug. The two brothers locked eyes, and Mikey's blue eyes started watering up again. That instant, Leo wrapped his arms around the turtle, ignoring the pain, and held him tight.

"I thought we would never find you" Mikey stuttered, through his tears

"Shh, It okay I'm here" Leo said as he cradled his brother

Suddenly two more pair of arms wrapped around the pair, as all the brothers shared a moment. They all just stood there, in a way celebrating finding Leo.

But after a moment, to a stunned Leo, Mikey broke away and said "Don't every do that again!"

Leo chuckled "I don't plan to"

"What happened anyway?" Donatello asked, being curious anyway

"Yeah, I heard you got beat up by purple dragons" Raph said snickering

"You got beat up by purple dragons?" Mikey asked before laughing

"Can we go home?" Leo asked, ignoring the gibes he was getting from his brothers

"We better before we get attacked by **purple dragons**" Said Donnie, also snickering at Leo

"To bad that you guys are laughing, because I **was** going to tell you about my adventure" Leo said, smiling evilly at his brothers before turning and walking across the roof top

The younger brothers' faces went pale. "Wait Leo, you gotta tell us" Raph said trying not to sound nervous

"I do?" Leo asked turning back around to smile at the turtles

"Yeah, you have to" Don said, he had to know he just had to

Mikey said "Yeah Bro" his eyes wide, he wanted to know so bad

"To bad for you guys, because I met **someone**" Leo said, emphasizing the last part, before turning and dashing towards the sewer

The turtles' eyes went wide as they processed what their elder brother had just said.

"LEO, WAIT!!"

"YOU MET SOMEONE!?!"

"WHO WAS IT!?!"

* * *

The brothers dashed after Leo, who was already underground. He needed time to himself, because he wasn't even sure he was going to tell them about her. They wouldn't believe him; no female turtle had ever been found or heard of. They would just laugh at him and he would get teased for weeks, maybe even months about it. Jasmine, he thought if only I had not let you go.

He walked into the lair, going to his room to sleep. He passed Master Splinter's room, to see the light was still on. He knocked, and entered after hearing "Come in my son".

Leo knelt before his father and said "I am back Sensei".

Before he could blink, he was enveloped in a hug, "I was worried, my son" Master Splinter said.

"I am sorry for making you worry" Leo replied, wincing again as his ribs made themselves known.

"Your home and that's what matters, now go get some rest" The wise old rat said, smiling at his eldest

Leo smiled, knowing nothing else needed to be said as he walked out of the room. He was almost to his room before being surrounded by green. Oh crap, he thought as his brothers glared at him.

"Excuse me" He said in a calm voice and tried to move towards the safety of his room.

"You aint going nowhere, bro" Raph said, as he blocked Leo's path

"Know tell us about this adventure you had…" Don said in a serious voice

"…and this person you met" Mikey finished, grinning at him

"Can't I tell you in the morning?" Leo asked, sizing up the odds

"Nope, your gonna tell us right now" Raph said as he pushed Leo towards the coach

Okay Leo thought, I am outnumbered and injured. By the way, they grinned at him they knew they had the advantage.

Don't do it, he warmed himself, thinking of humiliation he would get from telling them.

Don't do it….he thought as he was dragged to the coach

Don't do it…as three pairs of eyes stared, more like glared at, him

Don't give in; don't let them break you he thought

Don't do it, he kept telling himself

Don't do it...

He did it…


	11. Jokes

Attention: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)! Thank you for doing so!

* * *

_He told them, everything. Well almost everything, he left out falling off the building saving him more embarrassment. He also had not told them her name, because…well he really didn't know. He explained why he had screamed while talking to them. He really hoped they believed him. After finishing telling his story, his brothers just stared at him. _

_Then Mikey said "Was she hot?" bursting out in laughter_

"_Did you hit your head along with your ribs?" Raph said as he joined Mikey in laughing at their brother_

"_Leo, it's impossible for there to be a female turtle" Don said trying to keep from laughing, while grinning_

"_Can I go bed now?" Leo asked trying to get away from them_

_Raph and Mikey were about to make some more cracks, but they were stopped by Donatello. Leo stared at him and thought thank you Don!_

"_Yes but make sure you take your crazy pills in the morning" Donnie said in a calm voice before bursting out laughing_

_Raph and Mikey looked at the purple turtle, before joining him in laughter. _

"_Good one, Don!" Raph said_

"_Didn't know you had it in you dude!" Mikey said, before giving a 3 figured high five to him._

_Leo walked towards his room, leaving the laughter behind him, as he fell into bed and fell to sleep. _

The memory was interrupted by a voice.

"Leo?" Leo opened his eyes to see Mikey, staring at him.

"Yes, Mikey?" Leo said as he closed his eyes again

"Raph, wants to know what we are going to do later?" Mikey said, annoyance in his voice because Leo wasn't giving him his full attention

"We'll go on patrol like we always do" Leo replied, as he stared into darkness

"Raph wants to do now" Mikey said nervously

Raph had been even more difficult since he came back. Taking risks that could be avoided, like risking being seen. "Tell him that we will go together" Leo said with a little edge in his voice

"K, I'll tell him that we'll be looking for ya girl in a little while" Mikey said, as he walked out

Why did I tell them? The young leader thought.

Why did I do this to myself?

It had been over a month since he had told them. Constant jokes, cracks, whatever you want to call them, had been delivered to him over the course of the weeks. The worst was that every time they went out, they said "Looking for ya girl?" and laughed at him. His brothers were still going strong and he knew it would continue, but he didn't know how long. He sighed as opened his eyes to see the dojo. The bad thing was that he wanted to go look for her. What is wrong with me? He kept an eye open when going on patrol, for her shadow. She drifted into his dreams as he relived memories of falling off the building. Being close to her, her smile, her smell…SNAP OUT OF IT! He thought as he rose to his feet.

He walked in to the living room to see Raph flipping through channels and Mikey reading comic books. He walked around to Don's lab, to find him on his computer. He was so focused that he jumped when Leo touched his shoulder.

"Oh hey Leo" Don said after seeing it was Leo.

"Going on patrol, come on" He said, leaving the room before Don could, make a joke

He back to the living room, preparing himself for the emotional beating he was going to get. If anyone could break someone by cracking jokes it was Mikey and Raph.

"Mikey, Raph time to go on patrol" He said, after taking a deep breath

Raph rose off the coach, and said "Time to go look for your mystery girl?" he said grinning at Leo

Her name is Jasmine, he thought, but he hadn't told them that. He didn't remember, why he didn't tell them her name. All he knew was that, he stopped himself before telling them. Why? He began to question, before being interrupted by Mikey "Did you get Don to create a female tracker or something?"

"No, but that's a good idea right Leo?" Don said as he joined the rest of the group, before they all headed into the elevator

Don't respond, Leo thought, it will only make it worse

"Right Leo?" Raph said nudging his brother's arm

Don't respond, Leo told himself again as he kept quite

"RIGHT LEO?" Mikey said, his voice hurting everyone's ears

* * *

The elevator's door opened, rescuing Leo from having to answer the question. He dashed across the rooftops, his brothers just behind him.

"You guys wanna race?" He asked, trying to put off the jokes

"Sure" Don said

"Wager?" Mikey grinned, as he turned to Raph

"Winner gets dibs on torturing Leo" The hothead replied

Not this again, Leo thought. The two had started to bet on everything and the winner always got to crack jokes on him. They took it so far that they fought on how many days; the winner had to joke with him.

"2 days" Mikey said holding out his hand

"Yeah right, 4 days" Raph replied as he swatted away his hand

"2" Mikey said, because he knew the odds of him winning were not the best and he couldn't last 4 days without teasing Leo.

"4" Raph replied, he had won the last four or five times, so he was almost a sure in to win. He loved seeing Mikey want to make a joke and not be able to when he lost.

The two stared each other down trying to make the other go his way. They stood there in till Donnie, the peace keeper, stepped in and said "How about 3 days?"

Mikey said "Fine with me" as he stuck out his hand

"You got a wager" Raph replied shaking Mikey's hand

They're hands broke away as Leo said "Guys, look"

They all followed his gaze to see purple dragons combing the streets and foot on the rooftops. "What are they doing?" Raph asked, never before had he seen the dragons and the foot work together.

"Lets find out, but nobody attack unless we are attacked" Leo said, adding the last part to warn Raph not to attack early.

He saw three nods before leaping to the next building.

* * *

Thank you for Reviewing!


	12. Sacrifice

Attention: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)! Thank you for doing so!

* * *

The brothers followed the Purple Dragons and avoided the Foot. They followed them to a large alley in which they found the leader of the gang, Hun, leaning against a wall. Hun was leader of the dragons for a reason; he was huge for one thing. He was known for killing people who annoyed him, so all the lower punks were careful about what they said around him. Seeing the group of dragons, he went straight to one and asked "Found them yet?"

The random purple dragon replied "No sign of them"

So they were looking for them? Leo thought, but it wasn't a surprise. The Purple Dragons and the Foot were sworn enemies of the turtles. More than once, the Shredder had called for them to be killed.

Leo turned his attention back to Hun as he heard the purple dragon say "But this guys said he's seen them" as he pointed to a man being held by some of the others.

The man, who the turtles didn't know, was very squeamish. His eyes grew wide as Hun said "So where are they?" in a gruff voice

"I don't know" The man said staring at the ground, refusing to meet the big mans eyes.

Hun said nothing. He stared at the man before punching him in the face. The man was thrown to the ground by the punch. He sat up his hand, which was held against his nose, had blood seeping between the cracks and flowing down his arm.

"Tell me where the turtles are now" Hun said as he towered over the man

"I don't know" the man stuttered, his eyes wide in fear

"Last chance" Hun said as he raised his fist

"NO!" The man screamed as he covered his face, expecting pain. When none came, he looked to see a giant turtle standing in front of him.

"Get out of here" The giant reptilian said

No need to tell me twice, the man thought as he dashed away

"Now Hun, if you wanted a butt kicking so bad all you had to do was ask" Raph said

Hun just glared at him, just like Leo was from the roof.

He didn't wait again, Leo thought as he and the other turtles jumped down to join the hothead. His attention turned to Hun, why wasn't he attacking? Before he could even think about the reason, he felt a surge of pain go through his body. He heard screams; he looked over to see his brothers falling to the ground. His legs gave out as the pain stopped. He felt arms roughly pull him up. He heard Hun say "Stockman, you have the devices?"

"Of course I do you buffoon" came the reply

Leo opened his eyes to see Stockman put a pair of hand cuffs around each of his brother's wrists. He stared into the scientist eyes as he put them on Leo's wrists. After he was done, he went back over to Hun and said "Remember we need three of them alive"

"Yeah, I know" Hun paused "now all there is to decide which one to kill"

Leo looked over to his brothers, one of them were going to be killed.

"You're gonna pay for this" Raph growled at the big man

"How about the Hothead?" Hun said as he grinned evilly at the turtle

The purple dragons that held Raph started to move before being knocked out. Leo gasped as he was punched by his guards. Even in handcuffs he was able to knock out the guards that held his brother. Again he was hauled to his feet.

He stared at Hun and said "He is a hothead but before you hurt him you're going to have to go through me".

The other turtles gasped as Leo was hauled forward to Hun, who unsheathed a sword.

"Fine with me, any final words turtle?" The purple dragon leader said

Leo turned to his shocked brothers and said in a calm voice "I only wish that could have been a better leader and a better brother"

His brothers stared at him as he was turned back around to face Hun, the sword in his hand raised. All three brothers began to struggle against their guards.

"NO!" Mikey said though tears

"LEO!" The purple brother yelled

"NO, NOT LEO!" Raphael roared as he fought against the dragons that held him, trying to get to his brother

The turtles watched as the sword fell, towards his head.

At least my death will save my brother, he thought as he saw the silver sword come down.

In the last seconds of his life ticked away, Leonardo looked to the stars once again.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	13. Meeting

Attention: I don't own TMNT, all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

He expected pain.

He expected blood.

He heard the screams of his brothers as the sword came crashing down.

He waited for sound of the metal slicing through his flesh. Instead he heard the sound of metal clashing and groans of purple dragons around him. He shifted his eyes from the sky to Hun and saw him lying on the ground a few feet away.

A green hand was offered to him and he took it. He looked to the person pulling him it up and saw her. She was the same as the last time he saw her, her blue eyes full of concern. He just stood there and stared at her before Hun said "Another turtle?"

"Hun, the master would be very interested in a **female** turtle" said Stockman as he gazed at her

"Dragons capture the female!" Hun yelled

Immediately 20 dragons appeared, armed with bats, lead pipes, and chains. They encircled the two turtles, grinning with evil intent. Leo and Jasmine went back err shell to shell. With the handcuffs he wasn't able to reach his katanas and there were only so many people he could take down without them.

"Go to them" He heard her say as she drew her swords

"But…" he said, not wanting to leave her to face the dragons alone

"I got this, go to your brothers and try to get the cuffs off" Jasmine said, as she ran into battle

Leo watched her before going to his brothers who had knocked out their guards. "You guys okay?" he asked

"Yeah" Raph said as he stared in shock

"She's real" Donatello said, as he gazed behind Leo

"Omg" Mikey said, his eyes wide with amazement

Leo followed their gaze to Jasmine, who was easily taking down the Purple Dragons. He chuckled, as he looked as their expressions. "Now do you believe me?" he said

"Yes Leo" Raph said as he shifted his gaze to Leo

"Sorry for not believing you, but the odds…" Donnie drifted off

"Its okay, but I so glad that you guys don't think I'm crazy now" Leo said as he smiled

"We need to try and get these…." Leo started to say before getting cut off by Mikey

"Will you introduce me?" He asked in a sweet voice

"Yeah, can you?" Raph asked

"Please Leo" Donnie said

"Sure but we need to get away from these dragons first" Leo said as he smiled as his younger brothers

"What dragons?" Mikey asked

The other three brothers turned around, and their jaws dropped. Jasmine was standing tall facing Hun, the dragons all around her.

"Bring it Monkey boy" She said

Hun growled in anger before attacking her. He swung wildly at her as he desperately tried to hit her. He swung at her chest, and she used her double katanas to block. Before Hun could swing again, she kicked him. Sending him back, as the sword flew from his hand.

"LEO!" She said as she threw her katanas back towards him.

Though he was in shock Leo caught them with ease. He looked at them for a second, before turning his attention back to her. She took a defensive stance as Hun rushed towards her, his fist pulled back. All the guys stared as she stopped the punch with out flinching and in one fluid motion threw Hun into the wall of the alley. Again they felt their jaws drop, Hun weighed over 300 hundred pounds, and she had thrown him like he was a feather. They were still in shock as she walked over to them.

"Swords please" Jasmine said, held out her hands

"Here" Leo said as he snapped out of the trance the others were in, to give her swords

"You know we really have to stop meeting like this" She said, as she smiled at him

She was the same that he had imagined her with long black hair, sharp blue eyes, and her sweet smile. Then the flowery scent hit him, making him almost unable to say "I thought you couldn't wait to see me again"

"I couldn't" She said as they locked eyes

"How's your shoulder?" Leo asked, wondering how the injury he caused was

"Good thanks for asking, how's you ribs?" Jasmine replied as his brown eyes looked at her

"Finally healed up" He said they kept looking at each other

They just stood there a minute before she said "Are these your famous brothers?"

"Yes and the desperately want to meet you" Leo replied as he turned around flashing his brothers a be nice or I'll kick your ass later look

"I bet they do" She said as walked towards them.

"As you know I am the oldest, and then we have Raphael" Leo said as he introduced her to his first brother

"Call me Raph, nice to meet you" The red turtle said as he shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too, my names Jasmine" She replied with a smile

Raph stared at the female before she moved on. She is exactly like Leo described her, he thought, if only I had believed him. How did she pick up Hun? Raph thought as she met Donnie.

"Next is Donatello, the smartest of us" Leo said

"It's a pleasure to meet you, please call me Donnie or Don" the purple turtle said as also shook her hand

"I assure you, the pleasure is all mine" Jasmine said before moving on to the youngest turtle.

Don stared, Wow its true a living breathing female turtle I can't believe it, he thought.

"And finally we have …" Leo was cut off as Jasmine eyes went wide with shock. Hugging her was the youngest turtle, who was a stranger to her. She looked down and saw him, with pure love in his eyes, giving her a different welcome. Of course the other brothers didn't see it that way. All three brothers were glaring at him, not that he noticed it.

"Michangelo!" Leo hissed at the turtle, hoping that would make him stop

Raph had enough, and he went to pull on Mikey's shell. But to his surprise Jasmine waved him off, telling him to wait.

For a moment, the two just stood there in till to the others shock Jasmine wrapped her arms around the little turtle and returned the hug. The others were blown away, they had been polite and Mikey had gotten away with murder err a hug?

"You must be Mikey" She said

"Yup that's me, but how do you know my name" Mikey asked after detaching himself from the female

"Leo told me" Jasmine replied

"Oh really?" Mikey said before looking at his bro

"Yes he said Raph was a hothead, Don was smart, and you were the lovable one" She said with a smile

"Really?" Was the answer as all three brothers turned to stare at their leader

"Well he said more, than that" She said, in a kind voice

"What did he say?" The three younger brothers asked

"He said Raph was the bravest" She said as smiled at Raph

"Don was the calm and collected one" Jasmine said as she turned to Donnie

"And Mikey was the fun loving and sweet one" She finished

The brothers stared at Leo, smiling. He had described them well, and introduced them to the only female turtle on the planet. Their thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound coming from their handcuffs. "Hold out your hands" Jasmine said, her swords drawn

Leo did as she asked "Do you trust me?" She asked

Not missing a beat Leo replied "Yes"

With two quick slashes, his handcuffs fell off his hands to the ground. He rubbed his writs, looking up to thank her but she wasn't there. He looked to find her cutting off her brother's restraint. After finishing, she returned to Leo and said "The handcuffs have tracking devices in them, more foot are on their way"

"Time to kick some shell!" Raph said, his sais out

"See you guys later" Jasmine said as she started to walk away

'Wait Jasmine" Leo said, he didn't want her to go and neither did his brothers

"There's a better chance of us all getting away if we split up" She said facing him

"But…" Mikey said as he stepped towards her

"Don't worry, I'll meet you guys later" She said as she smiled at him

The guys were in shock as she gave Mikey another hug and climbed up to the roof. She gave them one last look before, running across the roof tops.

"You heard the lady, lets go" Raph said as he started to move towards the roof himself

"Wow" Don said as he to climbed to the roof

"She was hot" Mikey said, before receiving a smack to the head from Leo

"What? You're just jealous that you didn't get a hug" Mikey said before trying to escape another smack from Raph

"Yeah right" Raph said

"I wish that I could talk to her, see how she was created" Don said, always the scientist

"Don't worry we will meet her again" Leo said as he walked across the roof top

"Hey bro thanks, for…" Raph said as he fell of at the end

"Don't worry about it" Leo replied looking at his brother

'No really thank you" Raph said smiling at Leo

"Aw, is Raphie boy going soft" Mikey said ruining the moment

"I show you going soft!" Raph said

They all froze as they heard a sound.

It tore through the air and all it took was a look before the 4 turtles dashed off towards it.

Towards the scream.

* * *

Who Screamed? give you one guess...

Thanks for reviewing!!!


	14. One down

Attention: I don't own TMNT; all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thanks for doing so…

* * *

Jasmine please be okay, Leo thought as he dashed at full speed towards where the scream had come from. She had saved his life numerous times, and for some reason he couldn't get her out of his mind. He wanted to get to know her more, and he had a urge to protect her.

His brother's right behind them, he stopped short when he saw her. Though he was on the building beside the one she was on, the details were clear. She was lying on the ground, her hair all around her. Her hands were reaching towards her swords, which lay feet away. Before he could see anything else, he heard footsteps and against his instinct to go to her he told his brothers to hide. The Elite guard appeared, surrounding her.

"Leo" Raph said, his sais out ready to attack

"Wait" Leo said, though he wanted to attack as well

The turtles gasped as two of the guard grabbed her arms, dragging Jasmine to her feet. She could hardly stand, her eyes pointed towards the ground.

"Where are the other turtles?" One of the Elite asked

She didn't respond her eyes glued to the ground. She gasped as one of the Elite delivered a blow to her stomach. Her legs collapsed, only to be held up by the other Elite.

"I asked where are the other turtles?" The Elite, who punched her, asked staring at her.

Leo's blood was boiling; it took all of his control to jump down and attack the asshole who punched her. He heard the sounds of his brothers take out their weapons and he knew they felt the same way.

He froze, she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The Elite asked, taken off guard as well

She raised her head, her blue eyes glaring at him "You really think I would tell you rat faced bastards, where they were?" She paused, before saying with fire in her eyes "You're gonna have to kill me before I sell them out"

The brothers were in shock as the Elite, delivered a punch to her jaw sending her flying towards the ground. She had defended them, and she was like a stranger. She was protecting them and taking punishment for doing so.

Raph looked at Leo to see him curl his fist in anger, though his eyes were filled with worry. He cares for her, Raph thought as he saw his brother's emotions. That's it, Raph thought as he stood up, if you're not going to take action I will.

The Elite looked at her broken body and one of them said "We have to take her to master"

The other three nodded their heads as they moved towards her. Only to be knocked back by a green flash. Raph stood up, his Sais drawn, and said "The only way, you're getting to her is through me"

"And me" Leo said as he landed beside Raph, katanas drawn

"And me" Don said his boa staff in his hands

"And don't forget me" the youngest turtle said, as he land beside his brothers ready to defend Jasmine.

The Elite took out their weapons, as they prepared to fight the very turtles they were looking for

"Donnie, go see how's she doing" Leo said before the Elite attacked

'But…" The purple turtle said, as he looked at the Elite, there were four of them and four turtles.

"Don't worry I'll take on two, know go see how she's doing" Raph said before racing across the roof top to attack

Don understood, he went to the broken turtle. Her pulse was strong but her eyes were closed. "Jasmine!" He said as he tried to wake her, to no avail.

* * *

"Jasmine!" She heard from the darkness. Who is it? She thought as she looked into the darkness. I must be unconscious, she thought, stupid Elite guard. Again she heard the voice call her name, but she couldn't respond. A light engulfed her as she saw Raph getting stabbed through the chest. No, she thought as she struggled to wake up.

"Not again, not because of me" She said as she opened her eyes

* * *

It was easy to see that the turtles were winning, even with Raph taking on 2 of the Elite. The red bother kicked one of his enemies down, satisfied to see him not get up. He turned his attention to the other, but not before looking over at Don. Damn she's still not awake, he thought before attacking the guard. To his surprise, the Elite guard jumped back.

"Hey Leo, looks like the Elite isn't so high and mighty!" Raph said, turning his head to face him.

"RAPH, LOOK OUT!" Leo yelled

Raph turned his head just in time to see, a guard coming at him with his weapon raised. All he had time to do was raise his arms before the guard was upon him. He expected to feel the pain as the sword sliced through his muscle. Instead he felt, two strong hands push him out of the way. He turned to see Jasmine take the hit before falling to the ground, with a smile on her face.

"Jasmine!" Leo yelled, his voice had panic in it

She didn't stir, as a puddle of blood formed next to her. Her face was frozen into a smile, she looked peaceful.

Raph exploded "You bastard!" he roared before attacking the guard who delivered the blow. He hit the guard sending him flying, before rushing back to her. Donnie was already there, checking her pulse. They were joined by Leo and Mikey, after they defeated the other guardsmen.

"Is she…?" Mikey asked, fear in his voice

"No, but we need to get her back to the lair, she needs to be carried" Donnie said as he stood up

"I'll do it" Leo said, and then he gently lifted her up bridal style

* * *

The brothers dashed off as fast as they could with out hurting her more. Leo looked down at the beauty in his arms. Why, he thought, did I let her go? Guilt rose up in him; none of this would have happened if she had stayed with them. He put his guilt on hold as they arrived at the lair.

"Leo bring her in here" Donnie said as he went into his lab

Leo set her down on a table as Donnie examined the wound in her chest. The three brothers watched him, for signs of bad news. He stopped the bleeding and wrapped her up in bandages before turning to them. "I stopped the bleeding, but she's lost a lot of blood" he said, in a neutral voice

"So?" Leo asked wanting more details

"So, she needs rest and even with that she only has a 50% percent chance of surviving" Don replied, his voice becoming filled with emotion during the last part

"50% percent chance?!?" Raph said, his eyes wide with shock

"Can't you do something, to help her?" Mikey asked, more like pleading

"I done all I can, it's up to her now" Don said before turning to Leo "She needs to be moved"

"What?" Leo said, his voice soft

"The table she is laying on now is made of metal, she needs a real bed" the purple turtle replied

"Let's put her in the guest bed" Raph said, as Leo gently picked her up

Leo said nothing, as he walked towards the guest bedroom that was between the guys' rooms. Mikey opened the door, to a blank room, and folded back the covers. Leo set her down, as gingerly as he could, and then pulled the covers over her. Her dark hair flowed on top of the white comforter. He stood at the edge of the bed, his brothers surrounding him. They stood in silence in till Don broke it "She needs sleep, as do we"

His brothers stared at him as he walked from the room.

Mikey approached her saying "Wake up soon" he said, before exiting the room.

Raph glanced at Leo and knew he was hurting inside. He put his hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance before going to his bed.

Leo stood there just staring at her, before squeezing her hand. He looked at her peaceful face one last time before going to the door, turning off the light plunging the room into darkness just as his heart was in.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	15. Midnight

Attention: I don't own TMNT: all I own is my OC.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) Thanks for doing so!

* * *

_Jasmine was beside him, smiling. _

_They were talking, in till the Elite approached_

_He tried to move, but his body wouldn't budge._

_She tried to defend them both, but was taken down. _

_They dragged her away, as he stood there only able to watch._

_She stared at him, her sharp eyes pleading for help._

_No! He thought unable to scream, take me instead! _

_They didn't stop, he could barley see them now. _

_He again tried to move, only to scream her name._

_Only they were gone._

Leo lurched up in his bed, looking at the clock. It read 12:00; it had only been 2 hours since he went to bed. He lay back, remembering his dream. It had been 3 days since the accident and he couldn't sleep. She hadn't gotten better, or any worse. It was his fault; he should have…done everything better. The guilt was eating him alive, from the inside out. Tea, he thought, maybe that will help me go to sleep. He rose from the bed and walked into the dark lair. That's how it had been for the past three days, dark. None of them did anything except check on her and eat once in a while. The only part of the lair that was actually used was the dojo. All of them, especially himself and Raph, went in there to take out their frustration, anger, and fear. Leo stumbled into the kitchen and began to make himself a cup of tea. He went through the steps he had done every night. He poured the tea, holding the cup in his hand.

There was a flick as a light turned on, making him almost drop the cup. Leo turned to see Raph, come into the kitchen. The elder brother smiled and said jokingly "You too?"

"Yeah" Raph said as he began to make himself some coffee

The brothers stayed quite in till Raph sat down, coffee in hand, at the table along side Leo.

"It's all my fault" Leo said, not directly to Raph, but to himself

"No, its mine" Raph said after taking a sip of coffee

Leo stared in shock before saying "And how is it your fault?"

"I jumped into save that guy, which lead to us being captured and Jasmine saving you" Raph said in a neutral voice

"But, I let her walk away instead of staying with us" Leo replied, his voice soft

"Yeah, but I didn't pay attention leaving myself open for the attack…" Raph drifted off as he remembered turning back and seeing the sword hit her.

"So the fault is mine" Leo said, knowing Raph would argue

"No, its mine" Raph said

The brothers stared at each other and as Leo was about to counter Raph, when a voice said "How about we split the blame into 3 equal parts?"

The brothers turned to see a very sleepy Don walk into the kitchen.

"How are you at fault?" Leo asked

"I might not be at fault, but guilt eating at me" Don replied, while fixing himself some much needed coffee

"And why do you feel guilty? Raph asked, looking at him with a concerned look

"Why Donnie? Both of us have reasons, what's yours?" Leo asked, wanting to hear the reason his brother was burdened

"I could have done more, I mean the only female mutant turtle is in a coma right know with only a 50% chance of coming out of it and I couldn't do anything!" Don said, his voice cracking on the last part

"You did plenty" Raph said

"Yeah, the only reason that she has a 50% chance is because of you Don" Leo said, with pure gratitude in his voice

"Your guys are right, thanks, but I do have one question" Don said, flashing his first smile in days at them

"What?" Leo asked, grinning slightly

"Where's Mikey?" Don asked

"That's a good question" Raph asked he got up, looking around the lair

"Shh" Leo said, as he pointed to a moving shadow figure on the other side of the lair. The three brothers watched it as the figure entered the room Jasmine was in. They crept to the door peeking in, and almost laughed at what they saw. There was Mikey, putting a homemade card next to her bedside. The funny thing was that he had fallen asleep before removing his hand. So Mikey was leaning on the bed, half asleep. The brothers, snickered as they entered the room.

They plopped the youngest turtle into a chair and covered him in a blanket. They watched as he slept soundly.

"He's got the right idea" Don said as he sat in another chair in the room

Raph and Leo looked at each other before grabbing chairs themselves, and falling asleep.

Snores could be heard around the room as the turtles slept.

All five of them.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	16. One Week

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you all ready knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thanks for doing so!

* * *

They were passing the one week mark.

One week since the accident, that put one of their own in a coma.

One week since they had been to the surface.

They all began to hang out in her room, especially Leo. They all went through hurt, anger, and sorrow but he received it the worst. He blamed himself, for everything.

As he stared at her body, her beautiful face, he began to weep inside knowing it was all his fault. She had trusted him and he had let her down, let her be hurt. Tea, he thought, walking towards the kitchen. Raph was there too, drinking coffee. It had become a daily thing, gathering in the kitchen for their morning drinks. Raph saw his sorrow, but said nothing. Leo searched the cabinets for tea, finding none. He looked in the back to one box of tea, he stared at it. No, he thought, it couldn't be the same tea. All the emotion he had been holding back he let loose all because of a box of tea. The same tea Jasmine had given to him after his nightmare. He began to shake, causing Raph to come over to him.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Raph asked, looking at his brother shake

The elder didn't answer and just collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Raph was in shock, Leo rarely cried and never to this extent. Jasmine, the red brother thought as he wrapped Leo in a hug, please wake up. He knew that Leo would blame himself for the accident, especially if she died.

He heard footsteps, raising his head. There was Mikey, Don, and Master Splinter, staring at them.

"My sons?" Splinter said breaking through Leo's sobbing

"He's not in the mood to talk" Raph said, knowing it was true

"No, I fine" Leo said as he stood up, drying his tears

"You are going to the surface" Master Splinter

"What?" Don said, as the four turtles stared at their father

"You have not been out of the lair in a week and all of you are breaking down inside. The wise rat paused before continuing "I believe some time above ground will relieve some of that emotion"

"It has been a while" Mikey muttered, but his focus on her room

His brothers were doing the same, trying to come up with a reason to stay. Splinter saw their hesitation before saying "You are going" in a serious tone

They all nodded, as he walked off.

"Let's gather our stuff" Leo said, walking towards his room

They all went their separate ways, but their minds were on her. They didn't want to leave. Though that had just met her, she was already family.

She had been beaten, to protect them.

She had defended them, taken blows for them.

To them, she was not another turtle, she was a close friend. They all wanted to protect her and never let her be hurt again. But at the same time they knew that Master Splinter was right about going topside. They needed some time, some fresh air and they wouldn't be up there long. Just an hour or two, no long stretch of time. The brothers gathered at the lair door, ready to leave, only to be stopped by Master Splinter.

"Raphael, I need to speak with you" The rat said

"Raph's in trouble" Mikey said grinning slightly

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" Raph said, scowling at both having to stay behind and Mikey's comment

The other brothers left, as Raph turned to his father.

"What would you like to speak to me about?" He asked in a calm voice

"You wish to talk to her" The wise rat replied

The turtle replied "What are you talking about?"

"You feel responsible for her condition and wish you could apologize" Splinter said, as he looked to his son

Raph just nodded, unable to speak, though his mind was in chaos.

How did he find out?

The turtle asked himself. He had been able to shield it from his brothers and to them he seemed like the tough turtle he was. Little did they know he was suffering the same torture as Leo. He had been so close to her, that some droplets of blood had landed on him, and yet he couldn't do anything. He had let his guard down, leaving himself open. He wished he could talk to her; tell Jasmine he was sorry for doing it.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fuzzy hand leading him towards her room.

When they walked into the room, his heart fell; she was where she had been for the last week. There no way to apologize. He turned to leave, join his brothers and clear his head, only to be stopped by Master Splinter.

"Sometimes the body may be gone, but the soul remains" the wiser of the two said

Raph stared at him for a second, trying to understand what he said before asking "In English please?"

"Even if she is in a coma, she can still hear you" the rat replied before leaving the room

Raph stared at her. His gaze went from her closed eyes to the tubes running from her arm. He looked at the machine, as the line went up and down. His eyes followed it, she was still alive.

"Does Master Splinter expect me to talk to you?" Raph said out loud and then stared at her as if she was going to open her eyes and respond

She didn't move or fidget, just laid there with a slight smile on her face. All right I'll just get this over with, Raph said as he sat down in the chair by her bed.

He breathed deeply, before starting to talk.

He was staring at his hands so he didn't see it.

A smile.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	17. Eyes

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you knew that already.

Also, after reading please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

* * *

"Where's Raph?" Mikey said

"Master Splinter must be mad at him" Leo replied

"No, I don't think so" Donnie said, as he looked off the roof they were on

The two stared at him, as Leo said "Why do you think that?"

"Because when he asked to speak with Raph, his eyes didn't show anger or annoyance" came the response

"If he wasn't angry, what was it about?" Mikey asked, looking at Don

"We'll find out when he joins us" Leo said, as they kept jumping from roof to roof

Little did they know what was really going on below ground.

* * *

"Anyway, I am sorry for causing all of this pain for you, it's all my fault" Raph said for the hundredth time during his one sided conversation. He stopped talking, to breath. Master Splinter was right; it felt as if a huge burden was lifted of his shoulders. He was still feeling guilty, but not like before. Who knew talking to a person in a coma was good for ya, he thought as he rose from his chair.

"I do have one question though" Raph said as he stood in the doorway "Why?"

She didn't answer, he knew she wouldn't.

"Why did you save me?" he said before turning his back on Jasmine. I wish I could know, he thought before his thoughts were interrupted by a loud beep.

It was coming from her room.

Raph dashed to the room he had just been in. His eyes locking on the source of the noise, the machine. The line was flat, showing her heart was no longer beating. No, he thought his eyes still glued to the line. He was again in chaos, he had apologized to her and she was gone. His eyes closed, how was he going to tell his brothers, especially Leo? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice "You want to know why I saved you?"

His eyes snapped open to stare into eyes.

Her sharp blue eyes.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	18. Awake

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you knew that already.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thanks for doing so!

* * *

Raph just stared.

There she was, her eyes open and staring into his.

Wait, how the shell? He thought as he stared at her. She was the one who broke the silence.

"So, you want to know?" She asked her dark blue eyes gazing at him

"What?" Raph replied, still in shock over her awakening

Her mouth curved back into a smile as she said "You wanted to know why I had saved you"

"Oh yeah, sorry but the machine… worried…Leo…you" Raph said, trying to say what he had been thinking as he sat in the chair beside her bed

"Sorry about that, but I had to get your attention" Jasmine said, holding up the wires from the machine

So that's why, Raph thought

"You shouldn't bear any burden" She said after pausing, noticing the guilt in his eyes

No, your wrong Raph thought as he said "I left myself open to attack by showing off"

"And so you blame yourself?" the reply came

"If I had paid more attention, you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourself" Raph said looking at the ground feeling the guilt rise up in him again

"Your brothers needed you more than they did me" She said, looking at him

"Do you really think that?" He asked, thinking how they had been going crazy with worry

"Have you not been brought closer together?" She replied

Before Raph could respond, it hit him. She was right; the void that had grown between them had been closed. She not only saved him, but the strengthened the bonds they had with one another.

"Thank you, for every thing" He said after a moment, looking into her eyes once more

"I still need to answer your question" She said

"You heard that?" Raph said, thinking back to his one way conversation

"All of it" Jasmine said, flashing a smile at him

"How?" He said, thinking how she was still in a coma when he started talking

"I "Woke up" about two days ago but…" She started to say, before being interrupted

"You woke up two days ago and DIDN'T tell us?!?" Raph said, more like yelled

In the back of her head she felt a vein pop as she said with a little edge in her voice "Did Leo tell you that I hate being interrupted?"

"Sorry, its just we were all worried" Raph said, as he saw her eyes go from kind to annoyed

"I wasn't really awake, when I woke up" She said

"Wait, how can you be awake and not be awake?" He said, wondering if that was even possible

"I was subconsciously awake but because of my injures and fatigue I was unable to talk to you or even move" Jasmine explained

"Oh" Raph said. She had to just sit there, not be able to do anything

"I saved you for 2 reasons" She said going back to his question

Raph listened intently for the answer he had wanted to hear

"One, because I saw you defend me against the Elite because you knew that Leo and I had a bond" She said, looking into his green eyes

"Yeah well, I knew Leo…" Raph said, cutting himself off

She pretended to ignore his answer, as she said "and second, you remind me of someone that was close to me"

"Who?" He said, wondering what she meant

"Oh, just an old friend" She said, as sadness began to consume her

He watched as her face fell, the sparkle disappearing from her eyes

"What's wrong?" He asked, Was it something he said?

"It's been awhile since I have seen her, that's all" Jasmine said, smiling at him

"We should call Leo and the others, they will want to know your awake" Raph said as he rose from his chair

"I have a better idea" Jasmine said, as she drew Raph towards her, an evil smile on her face

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!


	19. Panic

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

The cool air rushing past.

The dark night becoming their freedom.

On the other side of the city, as the lair, the other turtles ran with energy that they had not seen in days.

Mikey's laugh, along with chuckles from the other two, filled the air.

Smiles were on their faces, as they enjoyed the night. For a moment, their worry and guilt were behind them just as the lair was.

But, something no someone was missing and they all noticed

"Where's Raph?" Mikey asked wanting him to be there with them

"It's been over an hour since we left…" Don said before trailing off

"Master Splinter just kept him late, that's all" Leo said, also curios why their brother had not joined them

Just after saying that, Don's phone began to ring. The purple banded turtle looked at the phone and said "There he is now, probably calling to say that he had to serve some punishment" as he answered it

The color fell from his face as he listened to the distressed caller.

"Donnie?" Leo asked, did something happen at the lair?

Don turned to face his elder brother handing him the phone. Leo put his phone to the ear only to hear Raph talking in a distressed voice.

"DON! You have to get down here now!" Raph said

"Raph what happened?" Leo said

"Leo…Jasmine…I'm sorry" came the reply

"What happened?!?" Leo asked his voice and nervousness grew.

"She…get back to the lair, fast" He heard Raph say before the line went dead

Leo felt himself go into shock.

"Leo?" He heard as he just stood there the shell cell in his hand

The young leader turned to see Mikey looking from him to a speechless Donatello. The youngest turtle's face was fixed into a concerned look, for he had heard what Raph had said. Seeing that his brother had heard him, Mikey turned his focus to Leo.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes locked with Leo's

"Jasmine…lair..." Leo managed to get out before Mikey took off running

The other turtles stared at his moving figure, before Mikey turned and said "Are you guys coming?"

Don and Leo flashed each other a quick look before joining Mikey in a all out dash to lair and to Jasmine.

* * *

Five minutes later they arrived, breathless.

They ran to her room only to be stopped at the door by Raph. They tried to push past him into the room, but he blocked them.

"Let me through!" Mikey said, fearing the worse had happened

"Raph move!" Don said, hoping that she was still there

"Raph, move now" Leo said like it was a order, staring right into his brother's eyes

"No" Raph said as the three glared at him "You don't need to go in there"

"What happened?" Leo asked with edge in his voice

"…" Raph said nothing as his eyes, turned away from his brothers

"Raph, what happened?" Leo said, being far past asking nicely

Still no response. No, he thought, she couldn't be…

"Tell me what happened!" He said, his voice growing louder

"Tell us" Donnie said, trying to stay calm

"Raph?" Mikey said

"She…" Raph said before drifting off, his eyes refusing to meet Leo's gaze

The three brothers said nothing as they realized the worst had happened…

"She woke up" Raph said, as a grin came across his face

"WHAT!?!" All three brothers yelled at him

"YOU HAD US RUN ACROSS THE CITY…" Don said

"AT TOP SPEED, THINKING SHE WAS DEAD…" Mikey continued

"JUST TO PULL SOME SICK JOKE!!!!" Leo finished, the three glaring at him

They began to open their mouths when it hit them.

"She's awake?" Leo said, his eyes wide

From inside the room came the reply "Yes, I am"

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing!!


	20. Eggs

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

Raph grinned, containing his laughter, as he walked to her bedside leaving the doorway open. After a few seconds three green heads poked into the room their gaze going to the female sitting up. Their eyes were wide, as they came into the room.

"You're awake…" Leo said softly, a smile coming to his face

"Yes, and feeling good" Jasmine said

"Good thing she wasn't on the other side of the 50%" Mikey said, in a joking tone

"What?" She asked, her eyes staring curiously at him

All eyes turned to Don, who answered her question "With your injuries, I concluded that you had a 50% chance of living, and even if you did survived you would be in a coma"

"That's why we went into panic mode, when we got a **certain** phone call" Leo said, turning his attention to Raph

"Yeah, Raph" Don said, also glaring at him

"Not cool, dude…" Mikey said

"Guys don't be too hard on him, it was my idea" Jasmine said, a sly smile coming on her face

"What?" Mikey said, as all eyes shifted to her

"Yep, all her idea" Raph said, grinning

"Well you had to do all the acting over the phone" She argued

"Still, you had the great idea" Raph said back

"WAIT A SECOND!" Mikey said, interrupting them

"So you two decided to play a prank on us, and it was you idea" he said pointing to Jasmine "and you convinced us she was dead!" he continued pointing to Raph

"Yep" They both said

"But…" Mikey said, his brain overloading with the fact that someone had pulled a prank on him

"Mikey, don't worry your still the prank master" Raph said, a grin still on his face

"I just wanted to get rid of the worried energy you guys had" Jasmine said, smiling at them

"You kind of did the opposite of that" Leo said

"You have to admit though it was funny, Leo" Raph said

"Oh it was funny…" Leo responded, a little chuckle escaping his mouth

"It was hilarious from my view" Jasmine said, as she began to laugh

"I could hear from the door way as you guys yelled to get through" She continued, laughing out loud now

That caught them off guard. Her laugh was full of joy, the kind that came from your soul. They could tell that she wasn't laughing at them, but with them. They stared at Jasmine, who was laughing so hard that she was crying, before joining her. For a moment the room, was filled with laughter that had not been heard in days.

That was in till, Jasmine moved her hand to her stomach causing the laughter to stop. Immediately she was surrounded by the guys.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, his voice filled with concern

There was no answer; she was now bent over, her long hair covering her face and torso.

"Jasmine, I can't do anything if you don't tell me what hurts" Don said, the medic in him taking over

The longer she said nothing the more nervous they had became.

"Say something" Raph said

"Please say something" Mikey said, he was scared and he knew it

Breaking the silence was Jasmine who snapped up and yelled "Gotcha!" before bursting into laughter once again. They were all in shock, not only had they been tricked once but twice by her.

"Oh, ha ha ha very funny" Raph muttered

"It is funny" She replied, wiping tears from her eyes

Then a growling sound was heard coming from Jasmine's torso. All eyes turned to again to look at her, wondering what the sound was.

"Dude, did you just growl?" Mikey asked

"I'm just hungry, being in a coma for a week does that to you" She said, smiling at Mikey

"What do you want to eat?" Leo asked

"Do you guys know how to make scrambled eggs?" She asked

Mikey stepped forward as he said "I can!"

"Okay, Michangelo can you make me some?" Jasmine said, in a polite voice. She wasn't used to asking for help or for someone to do something for her.

"Of course and call me Mikey, okay?" He said, winking at her after saying the last part

"Thanks Mikey" Jasmine said, smiling at him

"Hey, make that 2 orders of eggs" Leo said

"Sure, you guys want some?" Mikey asked the middle turtles

"Yeah" Raph said

"Sure" Don said, knowing he needed to talk to Jasmine

"Okay five orders of eggs coming right up!" Mikey said before going to the kitchen

Raph was the next one to exit the room, knowing that Don needed to talk to her and Leo wanted to talk to her. He plopped himself down on the coach and began to flip through the channels. Nothing interested him, so he left it on a random football game.

Back in the guest room, Don was about to ask her about her condition but she beat him to it.

"So Doctor Donatello, how am I doing and what's my recovery time?"

It's like she read my mind, he thought as he responded "Well, your awake that's good" he chuckled before continuing "With lots of rest you should, be able to move around in about a week"

"A week?" She said, as she fell inside. She couldn't stay here that long, they would start to ask questions about her past and she could not risk that.

"It will fly by fast" Don said, trying to reassure her. He knew how she felt, his bros had made him sit for weeks after that mutation had turned him in to a crazy monster.

"Thanks Donatello" She said, giving him a smile

"Call me Don" He said

"Okay, thank you Don" She said, in a joking tone

"Also, I will need to take some blood" The purple turtle said. He wanted to examine it and see if it was the same as theirs.

Was there a fifth turtle that was mutated that day?

If so did she get washed away?

What was her story?

He was so caught up in these questions; he almost didn't hear her say "No"

He was shocked "What?" he asked

"Not today, I rather get better before having more blood drawn" Jasmine said, knowing that day would never come. He would know everything that had been done to her. The performance drugs, the torture training, everything. He had most likely already seen the scar on her leg. He would want answers, that she couldn't, no she wouldn't tell him.

"Maybe next week then" Don said, knowing she was right. What was I thinking, he said to himself, she had lost too much blood and I wanted to take more?

He left the room leaving Leo, the only one in the room.

"Hey" He said

"Hey yourself" Jasmine replied, with a little playfulness added in

"You okay?" Leo said, looking at the scar that stretched down her chest.

"Yeah, I had fun scaring Raph" She said, smiling at the memory

"Oh and how did you pull that off?" Leo said, sitting down in the chair beside her bed

"Set off the machine" She said, pointing to the machine in the corner that showed her heart rate

"I'm glad you're okay" He said, staring at her

"I'm glad too" She replied, locking eyes with him

She's so beautiful, Leo thought as he stared at her. Her flowery scent overwhelmed him, pulling him in. He looked at her eyes, her sharp blue eyes.

What is this? She thought, as her eyes stared into his. She was getting sucked in. No, she thought, I can't get attached. She knew she would have to leave and soon. She couldn't create bonds with them; she couldn't put them at risk. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't.

She was saved by Mikey.

"EGGS ARE DONE!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen

Leo snapped out of his trance, standing up.

"See you later" He muttered, before making a hasty retreat to the kitchen. What the hell was that? He thought to himself, as he sat at the table with his brothers.

Mikey set a hearty portion of eggs before them before carrying one to Jasmine on a tray.

From her room, you could hear her expressing her thanks to Mikey for the food. He reappeared, sitting at the table his own plate of eggs in front of him. They all began to dig in, but not Mikey. He looked around the table and to her room.

They all noticed this and did the same.

How they wished she could join them.

* * *

Please Review!

&

Thanks for reading my story!


	21. Daughter

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

_She was home._

_Surrounded by them._

_They were all laughing, having a good time._

_Alarms sounded, and she heard her mother say to run. _

_She took them and ran, looking back at her battling a ninjas. _

_They were gone, she screamed their names, and no one answered. _

_She raced back towards her mother._

_She would fix everything, make it right._

_She entered to see her body falling._

"_MOTHER!" She screamed, but it came out as a whisper _

_She collapsed, looking up to see him. _

"_You failed" He said_

_NO!_

Jasmine woke up, tears coming from her eyes. She was covered in a cold sweat, shivers running down her spine. Oh, how she had tried to forget that night. It was all her fault, their deaths. Bury it, she thought. Get rid of the memory, forget and forgive. To bad she couldn't forget and she would never forgive herself. She wiped the tears from her face, and began clearing her head.

She paused, listening to the sounds around her. She had forgotten that there were other people err turtles around her. All that was heard was snoring of Mikey and Raph. No one had heard her.

Mikey, she thought as she banished the dream from her head. Such a sweet turtle, so kind. She had been eating alone when he can into the room. He sat down and started talking to her, like it was normal to eat beside the bed of someone. She was a stranger, why was he doing such a thing? He was followed by the other turtles. She smiled at the memory that had happened only a few hours ago. He reminded her so much of….

The sadness began to overwhelm her.

She couldn't do it.

She couldn't put them in danger.

Mikey, Raph, Don, and Leo she thought seeing their faces.

Even if it broke their hearts, she couldn't stay.

He would not hurt them.

She wouldn't let him, touch or even get near them.

Not because of her.

A sound broke Jasmine's thoughts. She turned to see a mutant rat, enter the room.

"You seemed troubled" He said, sitting beside the bed

"Just a bad dream, that's all" She paused before continuing "Excuse me for being rude, but who are you?"

"My name is Master Splinter, I am the father of the boys" He said, in calm, caring voice

She choked back the tears, as she responded "My name Jasmine"

"So I have heard" Splinter said

"I sorry I woke you up" She said, in the kind tone she had been trained to use

"You did not wake me; I was meditating and felt distressed energy, so I came to investigate" The wise rat replied, sensing her nervousness

"Thank you" She said, not knowing why she had said that

"Good night my child" He said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze

She said nothing and just started to cry. He wrapped her in a hug, as she sobbed. Why am I doing this? I am a stranger to him and he called me his child. She pulled away not wanting embarrass herself anymore. She wanted to tell him, that she wasn't his child. She was another turtle. Before she could do so, she felt a paw brush her tears away.

She looked up into his eyes as he said "I have seen what you have done for them and how happy you have made them, you will always be my daughter no matter what"

"Thank you father" Jasmine, trying to hold back more tears, giving him a hug. He gave her one last comforting smile before leaving the room. She laid back, and thought of the conversation she had just had.

Her eyes were wide.

Tears flowed from her eyes.

She had a new family, a new place to call home.

A father.

No one had called her daughter since that night.

Maybe she could stay, but just for a little while.

The tears kept flowing, memories filled her head.

Her old and new family filled her head, as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!

&

Thanks you for reading!


	22. Unpacking

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

The youngest turtle opened his eyes and rolled out of bed like he did every morning. He stumbled out of his room. He walked into the kitchen, looking thought the fridge for breakfast. Let's see, he thought, cold pizza or eggs.

Eggs, he thought with a smile. He would ask his sister, if she wanted any. Though she wasn't technically his sister, he thought she was. Jasmine was the coolest girl turtle he had ever met. Actually she was the only female turtle he had met, not that it mattered. He smiled thinking how she had pulled not one but two pranks on them. I wonder is she likes comic books or video games? Mikey thought as he walked towards her room

"Hey Jasmine, you want some scrambled…"Mikey said, before drifting off, his eyes wide

She wasn't there. The bed was made the covers neat and straight. He rubbed his eyes as though, she would just appear if he did so. She's still here, Mikey reassured himself, she is just in the bathroom or something. He looked to see something was missing. There was no glint from the corner.

Her katanas.

That's where he had placed them when they brought her here. Every time he entered the room, the swords welcomed him telling him they were there. She would never leave with out them, just like he would never leave his nunchucks. He rushed from the room, she was gone and he had to tell the others.

"GUYS, SHE'S GONE!!" Mikey yelled at the top of his lungs, as he raced into the living room

"Mikey what happened?" Leo asked being the first to arrive, being followed by the others

"She's gone…" Mikey said, tears welling up in him

"What?" Don said. She couldn't be gone, her injuries were still healing.

"Her katanas are gone…" The youngest turtles replied, making his was to her room

His brothers followed him. They hoped that he was just trying to pull a prank.

She can't be gone, Leo thought as he trailed behind Mikey.

They arrived in her room, only to see what he said was true. They were all in shock, why would she leave?

Had they done something wrong?

Leo walked over to the edge of the bed, and just stood there. He should have stayed in her room. She was gone; he would never see her again. He went to rub his hand across the pillow that her head had been laying on. Instead of the soft material, he felt paper. He looked and there was a letter pinned to the pillow. He turned to show it to his brothers. They all gathered around to see what it said as Leo read out loud.

_Dear Guys, _

_Don't freak out when you find this, I haven't disappeared off the face of the earth or anything. I'm just getting some of my stuff from my home (If you can call it that). I should be back in soon, so don't organize a search party. Don, I will face your wrath about being out of bed when I get back. _

_See you guys soon_

_Love,_

_Jasmine_

"Jeez, guess we over reacted" Mikey said. She was just getting her stuff, that's all.

"Whatta mean **we**?" Raph said, wondering why she had signed it "Love Jasmine"

"Yeah, you're the one that was like "SHE'S GONE!!" Don said

"Come on, Leo you think we all over reacted right?" Mikey said, knowing he was out numbered by Don and Raph.

"We all over reacted" Leo said, pausing only to be interrupted by Mikey

"HA! Told you"

"But, you were the one you caused the mass hysteria" Leo finished, staring at Mikey

"So, we're right" Don said, smiling

"No, he said we all over reacted" Mikey argued, not wanting to back down

"He said it was your fault" Raph said

"He did not" Mikey said

"Did too"

"Did not"

Back and forth they went. Donatello watched from the side lines, being the neutral party, though he sided with Raph more.

She's safe, Leo thought as he looked at the note. The words were written in cursive, the words swirling to each other. He inhaled deeply, to find that is smelled of her flowery aroma. He found his face was being drawn closer to the piece of paper. He pulled back, wondering what he was doing. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of yelling.

"DID TOO!" Raph roared

"DID NOT!" Mikey yelled back not wanting to back down

"THAT'S IT!" Raph said, before lunging at his brother

Mikey, being quick on his feet, sped out of the room. Raph followed, racing after him.

Leo smirked and looked at Don, who had a grin on his face. They looked at each other before running after them. Knowing Raph's temper, they would have to break up the fight.

They walked out into the living room expecting to see Mikey running for his life from Raph. Instead the saw the youngest turtle hiding behind Jasmine, who had serious expression on her face.

"Did I miss something?" She asked, a smile on her face

"No, just move" Raph said, wanting to beat up Mikey

"No, please don't let him beat me up" Mikey begged, hiding behind her

She dropped the bag over her shoulder to the ground and walked over to Raph. He stood his ground, looking around her to Mikey.

The next thing he knew felt a smack to his head. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him.

"What was that for?" He asked her

"For letting your anger get the best of you" She replied, walking back towards Mikey

She gave him a smack to the head too, before picking up her bag.

"What did I do?" Mikey asked

Jasmine replied "For using me as a shield"

"Sorry" Mikey said

"It's okay" Jasmine said, winking at him

She began to walk to her room, passing the other two turtles. She turned to Don and said "Yeah, I know get lots or rest and drink lots of fluids"

He smiled at her "Doctor's orders"

"Right after I unpack" She said, walking into the room

She set her bag on the bed. The guys followed her in, being curios.

"Do you need any help?" Leo asked

"Yeah, do you?" Mikey chipped in, getting a glare from Leo

"Sure you guys can all help" Jasmine said, unzipping the bag carefully

She pulled out a stack of comics that were old and partially burned, and passed them to Mikey.

"Put them over there" She order him, pointing to a small shelf in the room

"You read comics?" He asked, in surprise

"A little, those were my…" She replied, drifting off

"Your?" Don asked not wanting to push

"They were a good friend's" She said, handing him a small laptop, which was scratched

"Put that by the bed" She said, as she continued to dig through the bag

"Is this yours?" He asked, wondering if she was good on the computer

"Yeah" Jasmine lied, handing an old blanket to Raph

In the middle was a fire in red, with the Chinese symbol for it in brown in the center. Other than that the blanket was plain, except a checkered pattern on the outside.

"Place that over the foot of the bed" She told him

He did as he was told; wondering if this was her friend's also.

Jasmine took out a long tube and gave it to Leo, before zipping the bag shut. She then slipped under the bed, before turning to Leo.

"Can I see that?" She asked, as he handed it over

She went and hung it on an open wall. It wasn't a poster; it was more like a scroll. It showed four dragons, each coming from a different side of the poster.

From the top came a yellow dragon, its icy dark blue, sowing it was the leader. It had an N shown on its shoulder.

From the right side came a grey dragon, its green eyes showing calmness. Its shoulder showed an E.

From the bottom came a brown dragon, its golden eyes showing fierceness. Its shoulder boasted a S.

From the left side came a pink dragon, its light blue eyes showing joy. Its shoulder expressed a W.

Coming from each corner was a weapon, one in each of the dragon's colors.

One was a yellow Katana.

Another was a brown Sai.

The third was a grey Bo staff.

The last was a pink Nunchuck.

The four dragons twisted towards the middle, a circle with a P in the middle.

The turtles stared at it, wondering what it was about.

There had to be a story to it.

At the top of the poster it said

大法師和四項基本原則龍

(Or in English)

The Great Master and The Four Cardinal Dragons

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	23. Legend

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you knew that already.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

"What's the story behind this?" Mikey asked

"You haven't heard of the 4 cardinal dragons?" Jasmine replied, a little shock in her voice

"Should we?" Don asked, more curios than ever

She gently removed the scroll from the wall and walked into the living room. The brothers followed her, and sat down as she was.

"Welcome to Ninja Legends 101" She said, laying the poster down on a clear space.

"This piece of art, though it may look old, is actually only about 10 years old." Jasmine said

"Why does it look so old, if it's only 10 years old?" Raph asked

"Because it was painted in the traditional style" She replied, rolling her eyes like they should know that

"Anyway, it shows the four cardinal dragons and the great master" She continued, thankful it didn't show their necklaces

"And who are they?" Leo asked, wanting to know more

She pointed to the yellow dragon and said "This is the Dragon of the North, known for being kind and fair.

"And then we have the Dragon of the South, known for being fiery and courageous" Jasmine continued

"Fiery?" Raph asked wondering what she meant

Jasmine chuckled before saying "The Dragon of the South had a very bad temper"

"Just like Raph" Mikey said, smirking

"Who's the grey dragon?" Don asked. Its green eyes drew him in, and he didn't know why.

"That is the Dragon of the East, who was known to be level headed and brilliant" Jasmine replied

"Sounds like Don" Leo said

"Who's the pink dragon?" Mikey asked

"And finally this is the Dragon of the West, known for being joy filled and…" She drifted off as she felt the tears coming on.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, seeing her turn away

"Nothing, you guys want to know their history?" She said quickly wanting to change the subject

"Where's the Great Master?" Don asked, seeing only 4 figures on the scroll

"What?" Jasmine said her focus on not thinking about….

"You said, the scroll showed the 4 Cardinal Dragons and the Great Master" The purple turtle said

"This is the Great Master" She said, pointing to the orange P in the center

"The Great Master is a P?" Mikey asked

"No one knows what the Great Master looked like, so the artist just put the first letter of the master's name" She replied, lying to them

"So how did they come to be called the Cardinal Dragons?" Leo asked

"It goes that a great ninjustu master trained four warriors from birth. They were a team, each with their own style. They became so great that they were only below the Ninja Tribunal. The Great Master took them to the Battle Nexus, where they dominated the competition." Jasmine said, recalling it like it was yesterday

"They went to the Battle Nexus?" Raph said

"Aren't the Dragons, thousands of years old?" Don asked

"They actually appeared only 17 years ago and when they went to the Battle Nexus they were 7" She replied

"They were 7 years old and one of them became champion?!?" Mikey asked, shock in his voice

"None of them became the champion" She said

"But you said they dominated" Mikey said in a shocked voice

"They did, the final fight was a four way match" Jasmine said

"So what if it was a four way match?" Raph said

"The four had been separated during their battles and when they discovered they were fighting each other, they couldn't do it. Each of them deserved it as much as the other, so they transformed into dragons and flew over the stadium." She said

"Transformed? I thought they were just Dragons" Don said

"Yes they were Dragons, but that was not their original form" She replied

"What was their origional form?" Leo asked, as drawn into the story as Donatello

"No one knows" She lied coolly

"What happened, at the Battle Nexus?" Mikey asked, wanting to know

"They all forfeited, and the fifth runner up won the crown" She replied

"They forfeited?" Leo asked, the others to stunned to talk

"Yes, they were family and couldn't fight each other, they wouldn't do it. From that day on they were known as The Four Cardinal Dragons and their sensei the Great Master." She said

"Wow, those must have been four tough dudes" Mikey said

"I mean I love my bros but I would fight them, especially Mikey" Raph said, remembering his defeat before

"To be so wise at such a young age" Leo murmured

"Thank you for telling us the legend but…" Don stared to say, before being cut off

"I need rest, so go to bed" Jasmine said as she stood up, grabbing the scroll

"Good night" Don said, smiling

"What do you mean Don it's only…7:00?" Mikey said

"She needs her rest" He replied

"Good night guys" Jasmine said, before walking to her room

"Night" Raph said

"Sleep tight" Leo said, so glad she was here

"WAIT!" Mikey said, running to her

"Yeah Mikey?" She asked turning around

"You're gonna be here tomorrow, right?" He asked, in his baby voice

"Of course, see you tomorrow" She said, giving him a hug before heading to bed

She headed into the room and shut the door. After hanging the scroll, she took off her katanas and crawled into bed. She had told them mostly everything, about the 4. She missed them, so much.

Don was right, she thought with a yawn, I do need more sleep.

And with that she fell into sleep, her dreams filled with dragons.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	24. A Plan and Pancakes

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thanks for doing so!

Sorry it took me so long, I was really busy....

* * *

Raph rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the morning, too early he thought walking to the coach. Halfway there he decided to change is course, heading to her room. He peeked into her room to see the bed made with her gear on it. Her mask and necklaces were laying there, her katanas in the corner. She still here, he thought, but where? He walked into the main space to see Mikey playing video games. Not here, he thought, walking into the kitchen to see Don making coffee. Though he wanted some he kept looking for her. Looking into the dojo, all he saw was Leo meditating. He turned away, when he heard it.

The shower. So that's where she it, he thought.

A smile came onto his face as an idea came into his mind.

He would need help. Mikey and Don, they would both help. Well Mikey would and Don would eventually agree.

He walked into back to Mikey and saw Don was there to, perfect he thought, walking towards them.

* * *

Leo was where he had been for the last few hours, in the dojo meditating.

"_I'm glad you're okay" He said, staring at her_

"_I'm glad too" She replied, locking eyes with him_

Leo wondered what had drawn him to just stare at her for moments afterwards. He remembered that he hadn't been able to move away. He had been mesmerized and he was still trying to figure out why. It's nothing he thought, clearing his head of all thoughts; she's just a good friend. She's just a friend…

"But, I want her to be more" Leo said softly, his mind think back to that moment again

He sighed, what was wrong with him? He couldn't get her out of his head, not that he wanted to anyway. The young leader stood up, walking towards the kitchen. His mind being on tea, he almost missed seeing his three younger brothers standing in front of the bathroom door. He paused, wondering what they were doing. Then Leo heard the water running and he thought, wait if their not in there who is?

Jasmine, he thought

He walked over to them his anger rising. They were watching her! They didn't notice him, in till he put himself between them and the door.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked, trying to stay calm. Even if they were his brothers, you are to respect people's privacy, especially hers.

"Peeking in on her" Mikey said, not noticing who he was talking to

"Want a peek?" Raph asked

"Get away from the door" Leo growled

"Why?" Mikey asked, turning to his elder brother

"You really can't answer that question?" Leo asked, his anger rising

"Yeah, why should we oh fearless one?" Raph said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Leo asked again, his voice filled with anger

"We just told you" Don said, ignoring Leo's reaction

"You aren't suppose to look in on people" The eldest said, trying to calm himself after his outburst

"Because?" Mikey asked, seeing the plan was working

"Because it's wrong and shameful, you are ninjas not perverted street punks" Leo said

"Whatever bro" Raph said, knowing it would push Leo over the edge

"YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT HER PRIVACY AT ALL! YOU GUYS ARE…" Leo roared before being cut off

Something brushed his arm, so he turned to see Jasmine. She had her hair up in a towel and a towel wrapped around her. Leo felt his jaw drop, as he stared. Her green skin was moist, scrubbed free of any dirt or grime, so much that it shined. The muscles on her arm and legs were tense, ready to move even while being a towel. Without her mask on, her dark blue eyes blended in with her green skin perfectly. She met his gaze, her eyes showing the embarrassment and shock she felt of coming out the shower to bump into him.

They stood there for a moment before, breaking their gaze with one another.

Jasmine said "Good Morning" before walking to her room, the door closing behind her.

Leo walked to the kitchen, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, leaving the others behind.

The remaining three looked at each other, smiles coming to their faces.

"Mission complete" Raph said, giving them high fives

* * *

Jasmine closed the door, trying to calm down.

Her heart was racing, all because of him.

She had hoped to get in and out of the shower before being spotted by the guys. Oh well, she thought, as she tied her mask and slid on her necklaces. Strapping her katanas onto her back, her mind drifted to the words she had heard him say.

_"YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT HER PRIVACY AT ALL!"_

Does he? She thought trying figure it out.

I'll think about it later she decided, during meditation.

She opened the door and walked towards the kitchen, where she could here the guys talking.

* * *

"So who's cooking breakfast?" Mikey asked, trying not to laugh at Leo

The oldest brother was sitting at the table his head lying down on it.

He was in shock, trying to compose himself after seeing her like that, to no avail.

"Not you" Don said, as he drank his coffee

"And why not?" Mikey said, His cooking wasn't bad, right?

"You have cooked for the last few weeks and I am tired of eggs" Don replied

Before Mikey could respond Raph said with a smirk "And Leo ain't cooking" The plan had gone well and he now knew that Leo definitely liked Jasmine. Did she feel the same way? He would have to find out.

"Dude, he'd burn down the kitchen" Mikey said

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny" Leo said, finally able to regain he composure

"We agreed he is not to go near the appliances" Don said

"I can't cook" Leo admitted, trying to sort out his scrambled mind

"Neither can I" Raph said, knowing he could only make toast

"I can make soup" Don said, in a happish voice, knowing he had his elder brothers beat

"You want to have soup for breakfast?" Mikey said, looking at Don with a expression of horror

"No, I was saying that I can cook soup" Don said

"Whatever, so what are we eating?" Leo asked, trying to get his mind off her

"It's between soup, eggs, or left over pizza" Mikey said, after surveying the fridge

All the turtles sighed, tired of them all.

Then they heard Jasmine say "I'll cook"

They all turned to see her enter the kitchen, all dressed. Her hair in a single braid that went down between her swords. The flowery aroma followed her, hit them and once again Leo's mind was sent into chaos.

"What?" Leo said, as he stared at her

"I said, I would cook" She responded, sending him a smile

"Can you cook?" Mikey asked

Before being answering she gave him a smack to the head, "Of course I can cook"

"Good, because we do not need the kitchen burned down" Don said, not wanting to fix the kitchen again

"Just sit down and let me see what you guys have" Jasmine said, her voice kind

The brothers joined Leo at the table, wondering what they would have. Noises of cabinets closing, the crackling of bags, and the sizzling sounds of food reached their ears. They all leaned, trying to see into the kitchen. Only a glimpse of her walking around the kitchen could be seen.

"Tea, juice or milk?" They heard her say

"Tea, please" Leo responded, his voice filled with calmness. She obviously didn't want to bring the shower moment up, which was fine with him.

"What kind of juice do you have?" Mikey asked

"You live here, shouldn't you know?" She responded, as the smell of food reached them

"Right, orange juice please" Mikey replied, the smell of food overwhelming him

Same for me" Raph said, his stomach grumbling

"How about you Don?" She asked, bringing three glasses out, setting them in front of the others.

"What are we having?" Don said, looking to her

"Why do you need to know?" She challenged

"Because my decision depends on the type of food we have" He paused, surprised that she was still listening "If we are having eggs I'll have orange juice, but if we have pancakes I'll definitely have milk"

"Don, we haven't had pancakes in months" Raph pointed out, even though he desperately wanted some

"Got it, be right back" Jasmine said, walking back into the kitchen

"What the?" Mikey said, wondering what she meant

A second later she reappeared with a glass of milk in her hands. She set it down in front of Don and with out a word went back into the kitchen. They all looked at the glass and wondered why she had given him that. They couldn't be having...

All heads turned to her as she came towards them, her arms holding four plates of pancakes. She set them down in front of them, quickly going back to the kitchen, bringing back forks, knives, and warm syrup. After doing so, she leaned against the wall and sipped a cup of tea. They just stared at the pile of pancakes in front of them.

"You guys just going to look or are you going to eat?" She asked, a smile on her face

They dug in, savoring each bite. It had been so long and the fluffy pancakes were so good.

"Thank you, they are very good" Leo said, before returning to his stack

"Delicious, superb, awesome" Don described, before taking a drink of milk

"What he said" Raph said, adding more syrup to his

"Ditto, dudette" Mikey said, his plate empty

"Mikey don't call me that" Jasmine said, her eyes gazing at him

"Sorry dudette, err Jasmine" Mikey said, flashing her a apologetic smile

"It okay, you want seconds?" She asked, knowing that he did

"There's seconds?" He replied, his eyes full of shock

"Of course, why wouldn't there be?" She asked, her voice full of curiosity

All four brothers stared at her, before all hell broke loose.

"I WANT SECONDS!" Mikey yelled, trying to hand his plate to her

"ME TOO!" Don said, trying to beat the older brothers to it. Leo and Raph always got the left overs, always using the "I'm older" card, but not this time.

"NO WAY, OLDER BROTHERS GET THE LEFTOVERS!" Raph yelled, thats the way it always was

"RAPH AND I DO!" Leo said, standing up

"NO WAY!" Mikey argued

"YES WAY!" Raph said, facing mikey

"YOU ALWAYS GET THE EXTRAS!" Don yelled, taking sides with Mikey

"Exactly" Leo said, joining Raph

"NOT THIS TIME!" the younger brothers said

"YES WE ARE!" the elder brothers, argued

"NO!"

"YES!"

"guys" Jasmine said, trying to get their attention

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"Guys" She said, again getting annoyed

"NO YOU AREN'T!"

"HELL YES WE ARE!"

"THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE LETTING YOU HAVE THE REST!"

"BRING IT THEN!"

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed, the guys falling silent

"There is enough pancakes for seconds, thirds, and maybe even fifths, so stop acting like immature babies!" Jasmine said, her eyes ablaze

"Sorry" Leo said, ashamed of himself

"Ditto" Mikey said

"You guys always get the seconds and the pancakes were so good, I wanted more" Don said, sorry for his action

"Yeah, I can't believe we were fighting over pancakes" Raph said

"No, you weren't" She said

"We weren't?" Raph asked, his eyes turning to her

"You weren't fighting over pancakes, you were fighting over my master's super secret recipe pancakes and I fought over them too" She replied with a smile

"oh" Leo said

"Anyway, the kitchen is clean and pancakes are on the counter, I am going to train" Jasmine said, before walking towards the dojo

All four brothers started to head towards the kitchen, before it hit them. They all turned to one another. She was going to train?

"Shall we?" Mikey asked, a smile on his face

And with that they all sneaked toward the dojo, each wanting to see how the mysterious female trained.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing!


	25. Training and A Challange

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thank you for doing so!

* * *

Punch, with the strength of a tiger

Kick, with the swiftness of a jaguar

Move, with the agility and speed of a cheetah.

Jasmine told herself this as she worked the bag. All her frustration, guilt, fear went into her punches, as she knocked the bag back only for it to come back at her.

She imagined she was fighting a real opponent, and so she didn't use all her strength at once. She kicked, her leg coming up high, before moving to the other side of the bag. She rolled before delivering another attack.

Punch

_You failed_

Kick

_You let them down_

No I didn't, she thought

_Yes you did_

Roll to the left, then a punch

_Their dead, it's all your fault_

No, it's not my fault, she thought delivering another kick

_Admit it; you know I'm right He said, his evil face appearing in her mind _

She punched putting more strength in while thinking, your never right

_You got scared and ran leaving her_

No, I didn't, she rolled before delivering a very hard kick

_You are the worst leader and the worst…_

NO I AM NOT! Jasmine thundered in her mind and he vanished

She delivered another kick, another punch

Now she was going relentlessly, seeing his face on the bag.

Punch harder, she thought

Kick higher, she urged herself

"Move faster" She said, jumping from the bag only to attack it again

She continued, beating the bag to a pulp. It wasn't her fault, she couldn't have done anything.

I could have been stronger, she thought, punching the bag with anger clouding her mind.

I could have been swifter, she thought, kicking the bag with guilt coming over her.

I should have been better in everything, she thought.

She heard a sound coming from behind her, so in on fluid motion she took the target down with a leg sweep and unsheathed a katana. She pointed at the person only to see it was Mikey.

She instantly calmed down and cracked a smile. He was on is back, his baby blue eyes showing fear and shock, as he stared at her. He must have walked in and she had overreacted.

"So what have we learned about sneaking up on Jasmine, while she is training?" She asked, her katana still pointed at him

"Not to" Mikey said, his eyes still wide

"Good, now do the rest of you want to come out?" She asked, putting her katana away and helping Mikey up

Three turtle heads appeared in the door way, looking around before walking in.

"So it's safe to assume you were spying on me?" Jasmine said, flashing them all a smile

"Sorry, but we were curios" Leo said, returning the smile

"Geez Mikey, why did you blow our cover?" Raph asked, smacking Mikey upside the head

"Hey, I was **pushed**" Mikey said

"Yeah, Raph you pushed him" Don added

"Whatever" Raph replied, thinking how he had seen her punching the bag as hard as he did, if not harder

Raph then found himself on the ground, looking up to see Mikey laughing at him.

"Now you're even" Jasmine said, snickering at him

"What?" Raph asked, pulling himself up. He hadn't even seen her move, let alone do a leg sweep

"That's what I did to Mikey, when I heard him and so I did the same to you" She replied, her arms crossed across her chest

"It's still not fair though" Mikey said

"How is it not fair?" Don asked, he thought it was fair

"She pointed her katana at me like she was going to kill me and even thought I knew she wasn't it was still scary" Mikey said, pointing at Jasmine

"So?" Raph said

"I was pushed by you, and had my feet swept out from under me by her, all in the same second" Mikey said

"Okay, so you were scared by a girl" Raph said, with a smirk

"Hey you get a leg sweep from her and then tell me how you fell" Mikey paused before saying "And that was not cool Sis"

All eyes turned to him, had he just said that? His eyes went wide; did he just call her his sister? He hadn't meant to, it just slipped out. He looked around to his brothers, who were staring at him. They all had the same look of shock on their faces. They all turned to look at her, see her reaction.

To their surprise and relief, she smiled and said "Whatever you say **little brother**"

"Hey, why am I the little brother?" Mikey asked, though he was surprised as the rest of them that she had called him that

Putting her hand on her hips, Jasmine replied "Because I am older, faster, and stronger than you"

"Whatever, little sister" Mikey said, taunting her

"Don't call me that Mikey" She warned him

"What? Little sister?" Mikey asked, playfully

"I am warning you" She said, her eyes narrow

"Hello, my name is Jasmine and I am Mikey's **little** sister" Mikey said in a high girly voice

"Mikey, I wouldn't do that" Leo warned, seeing that Jasmine was getting mad

"Leo, if he wants to get beat up let him" Raph said, wanting to see it himself

"Mikey, I'll give you one more chance" Jasmine growled, trying to stay calm

"I would do as she says Mikey" Don said, although like Raph, he wanted to see Mikey get creamed by her

Ignoring his wise words, Mikey said, while skipping around her "I like to play with dollies; with my big brother he is so cool!"

"Step back" Don warned, seeing Jasmine's expression

"This is gonna be good!" Raph added, rubbing his hands together

"Mikey…" She said, her anger overflowing

"I hide behind him during fights, because I'm so scared" Mikey said

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MIKEY!" She yelled, launching herself at him

"Eeep!" Mikey said, dodging her before running away

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!" She said

Jasmine raced after him, followed by the other turtles. Mikey looked behind him to see her gaining on him. He sped up, he was the fastest of his brothers, and he would beat her.

The remaining brothers watched as Mikey ran into the living room, Jasmine only seconds behind him. He ran past the coach, and turned back to see her jump clear over it. He looked back in front of him only to see his skate board in the way. He slipped on it, falling on his shell. Got to get up, he thought, can't let her catch me. He looked up to see her leaning over him, a serious expression on her face.

"You ready?" She asked, cracking her knuckles

* * *

In the kitchen, the other three heard Mikey scream for mercy.

"PLEASE DON'T, I'M SORRY!"

Raph smiled waiting for the sound of Mikey screaming to reach is ears, instead he heard laughing.

Hysterical laughing

"What the shell?" He said, looking at Leo before going towards the laughter

They saw Mikey on the ground, trying to get away from Jasmine, who was kneeling near him. She's tickling him? Raph thought as he saw Mikey trying to scramble away.

"NO STOP!" Mikey screamed over his giggles

"Who's the younger sibling now?" She asked, while she was grinning from ear to ear

"YOU ARE!" Mikey said, not easy to give in

"I am?" She asked, tickling him even more

"LEO, RAPH, DON HELP! IT HURTS!" Mikey screamed over his laughter

"You asked for it Mikey" Leo said, chuckling at the sight

"You can make it stop, just tell me who the younger sibling is" Jasmine said

"I AM! I AM! YOU ARE THE BIG SISTER! NOW STOP TICKLING ME!" Mikey said

"That's all I wanted to know" She said, standing up

"I can't believe you cracked just because she was tickling you" Raph said, snickering

"Oh so you think that hitting is a better solution?" She asked, folding her arms against her chest

"He did crack faster and without any one getting hurt" Don said

"What do you mean, no one got hurt? I did" Mikey said, breathing hard

"How did you get hurt?" Leo asked, looking to his breathless brother

"My stomach hurts from laughing so much" The orange turtle replied

"So, what have you learned?" Jasmine asked, looking to Mikey

"Ummm…" He stuttered

"Need another round?" She asked, her fingers reaching towards him

"No, I remember, I learned not to piss off or make fun of Jasmine" Mikey said, giving her a smile

"Good" She said, returning the smile

"Take it seriously bros, she's fast" Mikey said, remembering her vaulting over the couch

"Like I care" Raph said, not worried one bit

"Bring it then" Jasmine said, dropping into a defensive stance

"I am not allowed to hit girls, unless I have a reason" Raph responded

"Whatever you say chicken" She said, an evil smile on her face. Leo had told her enough stories about them, and she knew this would annoy Raph.

"What did you call me?" He said, his eyes narrowing towards him

"You heard me, hothead" She responded, not being fazed by Raph, who was taller than her

All eyes turned to her, did she really just call him that?

Oh crap, Leo thought, as he looked from Raph to Jasmine

She's doomed, Don thought, knowing that Raph wouldn't hold back if he attacked

He's gonna get creamed, Mikey thought, He had personally seen the way she moved and he knew that his older brothers were underestimating her.

"Back off" Raph said, his eyes blazing with anger

"Make me" She responded, dropping into a defensive stance

"Fine with me" Raph said, about to attack, only to be interrupted by Leo

"How about we do this during patrol later?" He said

"Fine with me" Jasmine agreed

"See ya then, Jas" Raph replied, not realizing he had called her that in till it slipped out of his mouth

"Same to you **hothead**" She said, her eyes narrow, after hearing her old nickname

The two stared off, in till turning and walking off, each confident that they would win.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing


	26. Sunset

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) and thanks for doing so!

* * *

Jasmine was meditating on top of the abandoned warehouse. Settling her mind was critical for her "fight" with Raph later. She knew her comments had pushed him and in the end she would have to apologize, but for know she wanted to have a little fun. She knew that using her powers were out of the question, it just wouldn't be fair. All her extra training had made her very strong though she didn't look it. They knew she was fast, but her petite figure and shorter height made that possible without any special training. Toy with him a little and surrender, she knew that was the best solution.

She opened her eyes to see the setting sun. The colors mixing together made it stunning, and she kept staring even as she heard a person walk up behind her. This time she didn't react like she had with Mikey, because she knew it was Leo. Each person had a different aura to them, making it easy to read people's feelings and attitudes, with the right training anyway. His was usually calm and reassuring but now it was nervous and concerned. I wonder what that's about, she thought, before turning to face him.

"Hey" She said, looking up from her lotus position into his eyes

"Hey, yourself" He replied, his eyes connecting with hers

"Join me?" Jasmine said, patting the roof next to her

"Of course" Leo said, sitting next to her, a smile on his face

She turned her eyes back to the sunset, as she spoke. "It's beautiful"

His response came as he followed her gaze to the setting ball of light. "It sure is"

But not as beautiful as you, he thought, shifting his gaze to her. They sat there for a moment, her staring at the sunset and him staring at her. She then moved so their folded knees touched, so they were staring into each others eyes once more.

"I guessing you didn't come up here just to watch the sunset" She asked, staring into his brown eyes

"Getting to the point are we?" Leo asked, a little playfulness added in

"Well not that I don't enjoy your company, but your aura suggests that you are concerned about something, me maybe?" Jasmine answered, adding her own little flavor

"You read auras?" He asked, one of his eye ridges raised up

"Lots of practice, that's all" She replied

"That's amazing, I mean that you could do something like that" He paused, before continuing "I would love to be able to do something like that"

"Well maybe I can teach you sometime" She said, wondering why she was still looking into his eyes, his brown eyes. She couldn't quite place the color, like she had the others.

Raph's eyes were green, the same color of the trees she leaped over when training.

Don's eyes were dark brown, like the espresso her mother had drank every morning.

Mikey's were baby blue, the color of the moon the night she became a leader and a…

"Jasmine?" She heard him say tearing her from her thoughts

"Yes?" She replied, looking back to him

"I don't think you should fight Raph" Leo said, his brown eyes gazing into hers with seriousness

"Why?" Jasmine asked, wondering why he was looking at her that way

"Raph won't hold back and I don't want…" He trailed off, turning his head breaking his gaze with her

"You don't want what?" She said, putting her hand on his arm

Leo felt the pressure on his arm, sweet and comforting yet he felt like his arm was on fire.

"I don't want you to get hurt, not again and not because I can't prevent it" He said, turning to face her again, still not meeting her gaze

"You blame yourself for this?" She said, running her free hand down the scar on her chest

"Yes" Leo replied, knowing it was all his fault.

"It's not your fault" Jasmine said, taking her hands grabbing one of his

"Yes it is" He said, the guilt washing over him

"Look at me" She said, her sweet voice not catching his gaze

He couldn't bring himself to do it, the guilt overpowering him.

"Leo, look at me" She said, her voice now filled with dead seriousness

He raised his head to look straight into her eyes. His hand wrapped around hers, they sat there before she spoke "I knew exactly what I was doing when I rescued you from falling off that building and when I took that blow for your brother. Don't think that I regret for a second doing any of that for you guys."

"But…" He began to say before being cut off

"But nothing, I am glad that I met your brothers and…" She began, before drifting off

"Glad you met?" Leo asked

"You" Jasmine replied, this she was the one to break the eyes contact they had

"What?" He asked, though this was answer he wanted to hear

"You Leo, I glad I met you" She said, her eyes drawn back to his

"Me too" He said, squeezing her hand even tighter.

Together they sat like that, their hands intertwined, as they watched the sunset disappear from the sky.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her that she was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He wanted to protect her with his life, no matter the cost or consequence. Did she feel the same way? He wanted to know and he would find out.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his shell cell ringing. He took his spare hand, keeping the other one firmly clutched around hers, and answered it.

"Hello?" Leo said, as he saw her head turn asking him who it was

"Hey, you and Jasmine ready to go on patrol?" Said Don from the other said of the line

"Why do you think I would be with her?" Leo asked

"Like you aren't, I'm the smart turtle remember?" Don replied

Leo felt the phone and one of her hands be yanked from him. He looked to see Jasmine holding the phone.

She held it up to her ear and said "Don we will be there in a sec, and tell Raph I am ready to take him on"

"Will do Jas" Leo heard his brother said, before she closed the phone and handed it back to him.

"You could have just asked for it" He said, fake annoyance in his voice

"And let you and Don get into a argument over the phone, yeah right" She replied, giving him a fake eye roll along with a smile

"We weren't getting into an argument" Leo said

"Lets go back to the lair, I am ready to kick Raph's butt" Jasmine said, standing up, ignoring his answer

"I still don't think you should fight him" He replied, getting to his feet

"Don't worry I won't hurt your bro" She said, sending him a smile

"If he doesn't knock you out first" The eldest turtle responded

"I'll dodge and block" She said, knowing she was the one who could K.O. Raph

"If he gets angry, then his form will weaken and you will be with an advantaged" Leo said

"So when he gets angry, he is more determined and harder to handle, but he gets a little sloppy?" Jasmine said, translating it into what he really said

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down" He responded

"Don't plan too and Leo?" She said, the next question being very important

"Yes?" He said, wondering what she was asking

She sent him a smile before saying "Whose side are you on?"

"Both" He said, before offering her him arm "Shall we?"

Sliding her arm into his, and sending him a smile, she said "We shall"

And with that, they walked off to the lair, arm in arm.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!

Authors Note: If you didn't know, to K.O. someone is to knock them out.


	27. Preperation

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

You know, so I know if you love it or hate it.

To do so press the little button at the bottom of the page.

Thanks for doing so!

* * *

Raph was lying on the coach, flipping through the channels, like usual. He wasn't worried about his "fight" Jasmine; actually it was the last thing on his mind. Over the TV he heard Don talking to someone.

He got up, going to his brother' lab, curious who Don was talking to.

"Hey, you and Jasmine ready to go on patrol?" Said Don talking into his shell cell

Who would be with Jasmine? Raph thought before the answer hit him, Leo. His older brother like maybe even loved the female turtle. Leo had no idea that Raph knew this though.

"Why do you think I would be with her?" He heard Leo asked, confirming his suspicions

"Like you aren't, I'm the smart turtle remember?" Don replied. He had a hunch too that Leo was more than a friend to her. The shower incident had confirmed it and best of all the two of them had no idea that it was all set up.

The next thing he heard was Jasmine say "Don we will be there in a sec, and tell Raph I am ready to take him on"

"Will do Jas" Don replied, chuckling after the line went dead.

Raph heard this too and entered the lab a moment later saying "So are they coming?" Although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, seems they were doing **something **up on the rooftops" Don said, like it was something normal he would say, thought Raph's jaw dropped.

"Please tell me you did not say that" Raph said, in his elder brother voice

"Kidding, I was just kidding" Don replied, seeing that his brother was reacting

Jeez can't I make a joke, Don thought, as Raph didn't say anything.

"Anyway, Jasmine sounded excited to fight you" He said, trying to break the silence

"Whatever" Raph said, coolly

"You know if she took down Mikey, then she can't be half bad" Don said, taking a sip of the coffee by his desk

"So?" Raph replied. Mikey was the fastest of the group, though he was clearly out matched by the others when it came to skill or strength. So what if she took Mikey down, that still didn't mean that she could defeat him. Nothing to worry about, Raph thought.

"So, you night want to talk to Mikey" Don said, pointing out the obvious. It seemed that they were underestimating her. To talk to Raph like that, her confidence shining through. She didn't seem like a cocky person, so she must be skilled.

"Because?" Raph asked. Why did he need to talk to Mikey?

"Because, Leo has probably told her about your style and weaknesses. You should try to find out hers." Don replied, knowing he was right

"That traitor, he sold me out to a girl!" Raph said, reacting in his usual angry fashion

"Not on purpose, most likely" Don muttered, smirking

"I have to talk to Mikey" Raph said, as the truth finally hit him. She most likely knew everything about him. How he got sloppy, when getting angry. Which things to say, to tick him off. He knew nothing of her strength or speed. He sped out of the lab, going to the living room to where he saw his younger brother playing video games.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled, putting himself between the TV and Mikey.

"Yeah Raph?" Mikey asked, trying to look around Raph to his game

"Can you…uh…" Raph stuttered, he hated having to ask for help.

"What?" Mikey asked, his full attention on his elder bro now

Swallow you ego, Raph thought before saying "I need you to tell me about Jasmine"

A smile crept to Mikey's face. "Let me guess, you need into about her for your fight, am I right?"

"Yeah" Raph said

"Tell you what, I will tell you everything I know if…" The youngest turtle replied, an evil thought creeping into his mind

"Name you price" Raph said, knowing what his brother was trying to pull

"Well…" Mikey said, knowing that Raph knew what he meant

"No, No, No, and NO!" Raph said. There is no way he was going to do that!

"That's the deal" Mikey said, knowing Raph would crack sometimes

"THERE IS NO WAY!" Raph roared

"Okay then" Mikey replied, as he began to walk to is room

I need that information, Raph thought, looking at his brother's back. He would have nothing going into the fight and she would have it all.

"Wait Mikey" He finally said, knowing this was a bad idea

"Yes?" the younger brother responded, in a surprised voice

"You have a deal" Raph said

"Say it then" Mikey replied, smiling

"you're the…" The elder brother muttered

"I can't hear you" The orange banded brother said

"You're the battle nexus champion" Raph said softly. Wondering why he was doing this in his head.

"Louder" Mikey urged on

"You're the Battle Nexus Champion" Raph said, a little louder

"Louder" Mikey said

"YOU'RE THE BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Raph yelled "YA HAPPY!"

"Mikey is what?" Jasmine asked, entering the lair with Leo right beside her

"Nothing, come on Mikey" Raph said, embarrassment in his voice. Why did they have to come in? He proceeded to drag Mikey towards the dojo, his eyes catching something though.

Their hands.

What had happened on the roof so that they were holding hands? He looked up to Leo, catching his gaze. He flashed him a smile and Leo looked at him, before realizing what he was talking about. Tell you later, the eldest brother's eyes flashed, before turning to talk to Jasmine. Score one for the fearless leader, Raph thought, while dragging Mikey.

They arrived at the dojo, where Raph let go of Mikey.

"Spill" He said, to the orange brother

"What do you want to know?" Mikey asked

"Everything" Raph replied, waiting to hear his ticket to success

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!


	28. Jasmine Vs Raph

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also, after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

You know, press the little button at the bottom of the page.

Thanks for doing so!

Also thanks to all the people reading my story!  


* * *

The September night air blew into them.

The five terrapins of them didn't notice, they were used to it.

The youngest and the genius stood off to the side of the roof, their eyes directed towards the figures in the middle.

The blue banded brother stood in between the two, his eyes flashing back to her eyes. This is a bad idea, he thought, he knew that Raph wouldn't hurt her but still…

"Can we start already?" Jasmine said, interrupting his thoughts. She stood tall, not in any way intimidated by the looks she was getting from Raph.

"Ready to get your butt kicked so soon?" Raph said, his voice filled with cockiness

"You wish Hothead" She replied, watching as his eyes narrowed

Leo watched the standoff, knowing they would attack each other anyway in a minute. One last rule he thought, "Hand them over" he said

"What?" They both said, simultaneously

"Your weapons" He said, in a calm but firm voice. He knew they would argue, his own katanas were like part of him and without them he felt incomplete.

"No" Raph said, his eyes burning. His hands rested on his Sais, so he could pull them out at any time.

"There is no way I am giving up my swords" Jasmine said, her voice firm. She stood, her arms hanging beside her and Leo knew she could pull out her weapons in a second.

"It's for safety reasons" Leo said, trying to convince them to no avail.

"Nope" she said, not budging one bit

"Sorry bro but you aint getting my Sais" The red banded brother said

Don appearing beside Jasmine said "You know…"

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him

"Nothing" He responded, knowing he had them hooked

"What you talking about?" Raph asked, his attention directed to his brother

"Well Mikey and I were thinking…" Don began to say before being cut off

"Wouldn't the true champion be the person who can win without their weapons?" Mikey said, his baby blue eyes sparkling

Raph and Jasmine considered this before realizing the stakes were just raised. Backing down, would mean that they weren't any good with out their weapons beside them.

Smiling she said "Fine with me, how about you hothead?" as she handed her twin swords to Leo

"Bring it **girly**" Raph replied, handing his Sais to his elder brother

"Oooooo" Mikey and Don said

"Don't call me that" She said, looking to him, her eyes blazing

"Whatever little girl" He said

_FlashBack_

_Mikey was looking at him, taking a deep breath before saying "You know how I was teasing her earlier?" _

_He replied "Yeah and?" _

_"She's like Leo, trying to control her anger, but she does have a temper" Mikey said, a smile coming to his face_

_"So I should try to get her angry to throw her off?" He said, figuring it out_

_"Yes, it shouldn't be to hard just call her little or weak" Mikey said, thinking back to what he had done_

Raph knew he was doing just that, her eyes glaring at him. Mikey was right, she was like Leo. She kept her cool except for a few moments, like now.

"Did you say something baka?" She replied, regaining her composure [AN: Baka is idiot in Japanese]

"What did you call me?" Raph growled

"I called you an idiot, you idiot" She said smirking

"Bring it" He said, not wanting to attack her first

Those two words were the official start, as Jasmine took off at him.

He braced himself, as her first punch came at him. He blocked, throwing his own punch to her chest. She blocked, before disappearing.

_"She's fast so be one your toes" Mikey said_

He looked around before hearing a movement coming from above him. She was coming down, her leg raised. She was about to bring it down on his head when he rolled away out of danger.

"Ya missed" He said, with a smirk

"Coming from the person who hasn't attacked yet?" She taunted back

"Hey! I have attacked" He argued back

"Whatever" She said dashing at him again

She punched again and this time it was direct hit. It wasn't that hard but Raph felt it, it had hurt his pride.

"GO JASMINE!" Mikey yelled from the sidelines

"Looks like you have a fan" Raph said, throwing his own combos at her

"To bad you don't" She said dodging them all, before doing back flips away.

"Running away, girly?" Raph said

"You wish" She replied, running towards him.

_"She uses the element of surprise, so watch her carefully" said his younger brother_

She did a roundhouse kick with her right foot, only Raph was ready for it. He caught it, holding her foot with both hands.

"Watcha gonna do now, Jas?" Raph asked, as she tried to squirm out of his hold

On the sidelines, Mikey groaned. It didn't look good for her. Joining him was Leo, who was suppose to be a neutral party like Don but was leaning towards her side.

"YOU GOT THIS SIS!" Mikey yelled trying to encourage her.

"Sorry Mikey, I ain't letting go!" Raph said, still having a firm grip on her ankle

Jasmine gritted her teeth, she knew he was strong but really was he this strong? Her attention turned from trying to get free to staring at her opponent.

"So like I said, what are you going to do?" Raph asked, obviously enjoying his advantage

She stared him right in the eyes and said "Kick your ass"

The next seconds were a blur as he saw Jasmine go back into a back flip, bringing her free leg up to hit him in the jaw. The force of the kick made him let go of his hold, releasing her other leg. She brought it up also to hit him again in the mouth. She landed a few feet away, after back flipping away. She fell into a defensive stance as Raph fell to his knees, only to get up rubbing his jaw.

"That was clever" Leo commented to Don

"Very" The genius replied

"I gotta give you props, that was a good shot" Raph said, as he stood back up to his full height

"Why thank you" Jasmine replied, beaming from the complement. She almost didn't notice that something was missing. Wait I don't hear it, she thought.

"But, its going to take a lot more to take me down" Raph said, before attacking

"Wait Raph" She said, while dodging his attacks

He didn't hear her and just kept throwing punches.

"Raph stop" She said, again. She didn't hear it, it wasn't there and that worried her

"What can't handle my attacks?" He replied, turning up the heat on his kicks

"Raph, I'm serious stop" She was really worried now, it had been five minutes and she still didn't hear it. A quick glance over to the sidelines confirmed her suspicions.

He didn't.

"RAPHAEL STOP!" She yelled, using his full name. He froze before coming towards her in a hurry, the others right behind him.

"What, are you hurt?" He asked, feeling full of guilt

"No, listen…" She said, trying to reassure him that he not done anything wrong

They all fell silent and all that could be heard was the rush of the wind.

"I can't hear anything" Don said

"Exactly" She said, hoping they would get it

Leo's eyes went wide; he had been too distracted by the fight. "Mikey" He said

"Where is he?" Raph asked, realizing that he hadn't heard any cheers from him in the last few minutes

"Leo, give me my swords" She said, in a serious tone, her eyes scanning the shadows.

"Here" Leo said, handing both her and Raph their weapons

She strapped them to her back, and stood tall. Her eyes were fixed on a shadow, but there was nothing there.

The others noticed this, looking to the same spot.

"What is it?" Don asked, seeing nothing

She ignored him and instead said "Give me back my brother". Her eyes ablaze with anger.

The other turtles, looked at her like she was crazy, but then saw she was right.

Out of the shadows came the four Elite. Their weapons glistening in the moonlight, but all eyes were on the thing between them.

Mikey.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	29. Trade

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

So I know if you love it or hate it…

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

* * *

It was a stand off.

The four Elites holding Mikey, the turtle looking small next to them.

The other four turtles staring at them, their eyes showing concern and anger.

"Mikey, you okay?" Leo asked, although he knew his brother wasn't

"No" The orange clad turtle responded, tears coming to his eyes. He knew what they wanted and he knew that it was his fault.

"Let him go" Raph growled, angry that they had attack him.

The Elite didn't respond, but instead pushed Mikey. He whimpered a little before saying "They want to trade"

"For what?" Don asked, knowing they would give anything for their brother

Mikey began to cry, looking at his family. Jasmine forgive me, he thought, as he said "For her"

Three sets of terrapin eyes went wide, while the fourth flashed anger.

No, Don thought, there's no telling what the Shredder would do to her. His mind went into shock, as he remembered what had happened at the hands of Saki before. The expirements, torture, and beatings all done to people who had seen them. What would he do to one of their own?

Damn, Raph thought, how low could the Elite go? Using family against family, that was just evil. He looked over to his younger sister, standing tall. She didn't know it yet but she was family to him. He wanted to stay near her and protect her like a big brother would. His mind was clouded with anger, as he thought about what could happen.

I can't, Leo thought, I can't lose her. Images of their evening on the roof flashed though his mind. He was torn, Mikey his younger brother or her. Her blue eyes, sweet smell, or the way she reassured him. What would he do?

Suddenly it was decided with one word.

"Deal"

All eyes turned to look at Jasmine as she said it. Her blue eyes calm and firm, although there was a tint of anger.

"First let him go and I will come with you" She continued, ignoring the looks of shocks coming her way from the turtles.

"Come over here first and we will let him go" One of the Elite said, with a evil grin on his face. They had won, master would be pleased.

She said nothing, as she walked across the rooftop to them. She was stopped by Leo, who grabbed her wrist.

"There has to be a better way" He said, their eyes connecting

"Not without risking his safety" Jasmine replied, shaking off his hand

She kept walking, arriving to face the four. Two of the, grabbed her arms and held them in a strong hold

"You have me let him go" She said, as Mikey stared at her

"As agreed, you get the brat back" The main Elite said, pushing Mikey into his brothers waiting arms.

"NO!" He yelled through his sobs, running towards her

"Stop him" She said to the three older brothers, knowing he would get himself hurt attacking the Elites

Mikey was grabbed by Don and Raph, who held him back from reaching his dear sister. Though his brothers were bigger than him, the orange turtle kept struggling against them his baby blue eyes filled with tears.

"Raph, let him go we can take them" Leo said, his eyes showing anger towards the ninjas holding her

"For once I agree with you all the way" Raph said, letting go of Mikey

"Lets do this" Don said, his normally calm nature filled with a rush of anger

"Come near her and this time she won't be so lucky like last time" One of the Elite said, holding his axe to her throat

"Hurt her and we will hunt you down" Leo said, knowing that was a promise they would keep

"I would like to see you try" The Elite said, as he pushed his blade into her neck. A thin stream of blood ran down her next, as she grimaced against the pain. Don't scream, she thought, it will only make it worse.

"You bastard" Raph spat, his anger exploding

"NO!" Mikey said, tears running down his cheeks

"Mikey" Jasmine said, smiling at him

"Yes?" He said, locking eyes with her

"Goodbye, my brother " She said, her eyes watering up.

"No" Leo said, taking off towards her, his brothers right behind him

"JAS!" Raph roared, his muscles burning as he ran

"STOP! DON'T TAKE HER!" Don yelled, seeing the Elite surround her. Have to get there in time, he thought; knowing the Elite would just teleport away taking her with them.

"NO! NOT MY SISTER!" Mikey screamed, as he ran blindly towards her. He ignored the ninjas beside her, his gaze only focusing on her face.

"goodbye" She whispered, smiling at Mikey

A wave of smoke over took them and they ran right into it, looking for her.

They found nothing.

She was gone.

* * *

Half way across the city, they reappeared. Their prize held tight, they made their way to the Foot's head quarters. One looked towards their prisoner, as she walked silently next to them. What does the master want with her?

Little did he know he was about to find out…

The hard way.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	30. Fear and Tears

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) by pressing the little button.

You know the one at the bottom of the page.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

There it is, he thought, the Foot headquarters. The Elite ninja looked at his prisoner, tears coming from her eyes. Well she has loyalty, trading herself for her brother. They would hand her over to their master, the Shredder, and then wait for the other turtles to arrive. They would come, they always did. Whenever they kidnapped one of them, the others came storming in to rescue the turtle. Their faces flashed through his mind, all the emotion they showed. He smiled, thinking of their reactions, as they raced towards them right before they disappeared.

His torn from his thoughts, as he was thrown to the edge of the roof. He turned to see his fellow Elite being thrown by an invisible force. His gaze turned to her, as she stood there a smile on her face.

"Get her!" He barked to the others, as he rose to rush at her

He tried to move, but his body wouldn't respond. It was like he was frozen as he was thrown against the wall of the roof. He stood up, the other Elite beside him, only to be controlled again. His head was forced up, to look at her.

"It can't be" His eyes grew wide, looking at her. His eyes went to the glowing symbol on her upper torso, as it shined yellow.

"Tell Saki that if he wants the turtles, that he will have to go through me" She said, her voice icy as her eyes. She raised her hand, pressing them against the wall

"But..." He began to say only to be cut off

"And tell him that I remember what he did last time" She said, before turning away. Her hair fluttering in the wind, as she walked away

He pulled himself up and she was gone.

Have to tell Master Shredder, he thought, as he raced towards the tower.

I have to tell him that's she alive and out for revenge.

If she's alive, what about the others?

He burst into his Master's chamber, the other Elite right behind him.

"Where is she? Where is the female turtle?" Shredder asked, glaring at them

"She escaped, when we were attacked" The Elite member muttered, ashamed of himself

"BY WHO?" Their Master thundered

"Her" He replied, scared of what would happen next

"Her?" The evil man's eyes grew wide, as the color drained from his face

"Hikari, she's back" The Elite, responded [AN: Hikari means radiance in Japanese]

"THAT'S IMPPOSIBLE! I KILLED HER AND HER FAMILY!" The Shredder yelled

"We all saw her" Another Elite member said, hoping he would believe them

"ARE YOU SURE?" He asked, enraged

"Who else would have telekinetic powers and a glowing symbol on their shoulder?" The Elite ninja argued

"No, it can't be. She can't be…" Their Master said, trailing off

"She told us to deliver a message" The ninja said

The Shredder said nothing, just nodded his head, signaling them to tell him.

The Elite member continued "She said that to get to the turtles you would have to go through her and…"

"AND WHAT! TELL ME!" The metal man snapped, though he was shaking on the inside

"She remembers what you did last you met" The ninja said, falling silent as his master took it all in

The evilest man in New York was silent for a moment before barking out orders "Find her! I want ninjas on every roof and tear apart the city if you have to but find her!" The Elites ran off, to fulfill his orders.

Through the halls of the tower they ran, collecting ninjas and weapons. On the inside they were nervous because they were trying to find a legend. One so powerful, that it made their master look weak. They feared her, the power she possessed.

They all knew that they didn't stand a chance against her, but their Master wanted her captured.

And so it would be done.

* * *

They were at April's.

They had gone to their friend's place because… They really didn't know why.

Mikey was on the couch, curled into a ball. After hours of crying he had finally calmed down, now he was just whimpering. He was between Donatello and April, who had hugged and reassured him. They had told him that they would find her, no matter what.

Casey had gone out for some much needed pizza that hopefully would help the guys.

_Flash Back_

_He was with April, nothing special just a movie. They were snuggled together, a bowl of popcorn between them. They then heard a sound, of sorrow and anguish from outside the window. It sounded like crying and they looked at each other, what could make such a noise? Then they heard "April, let us in" in a familiar voice. She hurried to the window, to see the guys. Leo came through first, but there was something off about him. Tears stained his checks, as he moved to let Raph through the window. _

_He carried Mikey, who was sobbing hysterically saying "NO BRING HER BACK! IT'S MY FAULT! NO!" _

"_It's gonna be okay Mikey" Raph said, depositing him on the couch _

_Don rushed to his side, wrapping his arms around the sobbing terrapin. April turned to Leo and said "What happened?" _

_Leo looked at her and said "One of our own was taken" before walking to look put the window_

_She looked at Raph and said "But all four of you are here" doing a recount just to be sure_

"_They took our sister" He answered, staring at her_

"_But you guys don't have a sister" Casey cut in_

"_Yes we do, her name is Jasmine" Raph replied, a tear rolling down his cheek as he remembered what had just happened _

_At the mention of her name, Mikey began to cry even harder. April ran over him, joining Don trying to calm his down. _

"_Casey, sit and I'll tell you about her" Raph said_

Raph had told him everything, even the hunch that Leo liked her. He carried three large cheese pizzas, as he walked back to the shop. No wonder Mikey had been sobbing, Casey thought, she traded herself to save him. He must feel horrible, they all must. He saw the shop and began walking towards it before being pulled into an alley.

"Casey Jones, right?" A mystery voice said

"Yeah, who are you?" He said, trying to grab his bat while holding the pizzas

"Jasmine" She said, walking into the light

Then Casey knew he had found something that the guys need more than pizza, more than anything.

Family.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing!


	31. I am here

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

After reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

To do so, press the button at the bottom of the page.

Give me your thoughts!

Anyway thanks for reading!

* * *

The Elite were standing on a roof, foot ninja around them. There were too many to count, but still it would not be enough.

"Split into four groups!" One Elite member commanded

It was done, each side of the roof covered with ninja. Here we go, he thought, I have to tell them what we are looking for. All eyes were on him, as he signaled for them to fall quite.

He took a deep breath before speaking "As you all know we are looking for someone"

A rookie interrupted him saying "Let's find this guy then"

The Elite member walked to him saying "**She **is very powerful, able to take out a ninja in one shot. You are a new initiate, so you do not know of her. Let me assure you that, she could kill one of us Elite with out breaking a sweat."

The younger ninja stared at the older, his eyes wide. The Elite were the most powerful of the Foot ninja, only second to the Shredder. If they feared this person, then you knew you should too.

"Like I said, she is very powerful and dangerous. You are in groups of one hundreds for a reason. There will be one of us Elite in each group, but that does not mean to let your guard down.' The Elite member continued to say, making sure they all understood

"If you see her tell us, do not attack. Not unless you have a death wish" Another Elite member said

"Got it?" The Elite member speaking said

Four hundred heads nodded, showing that they understood perfectly

"Good, now scatter!" The ninja said and then the rooftop was empty, only leaving four.

"What do we tell them, about her powers?" One of the Elite said

The leader of the Elite said "Tell them that we are looking for Hikari. If they have heard the legend, they will know her powers"

And with that the four departed, hoping that they would not find her.

* * *

Mikey was on the couch, covered in a blanket and leaning on Donatello. Beside him was Raph who had finally settled from pacing the room. Leo was in a chair, watching TV with the rest of them though he wasn't really interested. April was in another chair, watching the cartoons of the screen with half interest. They would be watching spongebob because it distracted Mikey. Distracting him was the most important thing, giving him no reason to cry. They were all hurting, but they didn't show it.

The sound of the door opening sent April into the kitchen, to help Casey, she said. The silence was interrupted by Mikey, who went closer to the TV.

"Mikey?" Don said, wondering what he was doing

"Pancakes" The young turtle responded, pointing to the TV. It was a pancake commercial; the woman cooking had black hair and blue eyes. It looked like her, if she was a human.

They all froze as he began to cry, trying to hug the TV. The three of them sprung up, dragging him to the couch.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT" Mikey wailed, tears coming down his cheeks

"Mikey, look at me" Leo said, looking straight into his brothers eyes

"My fault…gone…sister" Mikey said, trying to stop crying

"Mikey, if it's anybody's fault its mine" Leo said, wiping the tears from his brothers eyes

"How?" Mikey said, his lower lip trembling

"I was right beside you, I should have been able to sense you were gone, I wasn't paying attention" Leo replied

"But I was the one to get captured, the one she had to trade herself for" Mikey said, looking into his brothers eyes

"It's all of our faults" Don said, sitting next to Mikey

"Yeah, I was to focused on the fight and even when she told me to stop, I didn't" Raph said, also sitting next to Mikey

'I miss her" Mikey said, fresh tears making themselves known

"We'll find her" Leo said

"Good, because her pancakes are tasty" Michelangelo said, chuckling

"Yes they are" Raph said, as the room was filled with laughter.

It stopped when they heard a tune, it was sweet and soft. They stopped and listened, the sound reaching their ears.

_Here you are_

_Crying, when you shouldn't be _

_Suffering, on my behalf _

_It's all wrong_

The female voice kept singing and they kept listening.

_You should be here, in my arms_

_They are open wide, ready to hold you_

_My heart is open too, ready to pour out love_

_I am here, where are you?_

The sound was coming from the kitchen, all heads turned to the source. They saw nothing, but empty space.

_I stand here; ready to hold you tight _

_Tell you I am alright_

_I am here_

_Where are you? _

The song ended and a figure appeared.

It was her, the person they had been worried about.

She smiled and said nothing, her presence said it all.

There she was flesh and blood, her hair going down her back.

It was silent before a name broke the lack of noise.

"JASMINE!"

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	32. Warning

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that

After reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

So I know what you think!

Anyway thanks for reading!

* * *

"JASMINE!"

She heard her name and smiled because everything was alright, for now anyway. She was slammed, by what felt like an elephant, no four elephants. She felt arms be wrapped around her, squeezing all the air out of her lungs. She looked around to see herself being smothered by a sea of green. The guys, she thought, feeling a tear drip on her arm. She managed to look to see the tear come from Mikey, the turtle closest to her. She wanted to stay like this forever, but unfortunately she couldn't breathe.

"Guys" She managed to say

"JASMINE, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I SORRY I GOT CAPTURED!" Mikey said, squeezing her tighter

"…can't breathe" She said, though she smiled at hearing Mikey's voice

"Sorry" Leo said, backing away from her

"Ditto" Raph said, doing the same

"We are so glad your okay" Donnie said, before moving away

"I am sorry that you had to save me" Mikey said, finally unlatching himself from her

"What are big sisters for?" She replied, flashing him a smile

"But still, I am sorry" The younger turtle said, tears coming to his eyes

"Aw, does itty bitty Mikey need another hug?" Jasmine asked, pure love in her voice as she looked at him

"Another good nickname" Raph said, grinning

"HEY! I am not itty bitty!" The orange turtle responded, folding his arms across his chest

"Okay…" She said, still looking at him

"But I would like another hug" Mikey said, turning back to her.

She smiled at him, wrapping him in a hug. The elder brothers stood there, respecting that Mikey needed that one on one hug. After a few moments of standing there Mikey broke away and said "What happened?"

"What did happen?" Leo asked, wanting to know for himself

"Lets sit and I'll tell you" Jasmine said, sending a smile to him. She knew on the inside that she was about to lie to them.

"Can we listen too?" April asked, appearing from the kitchen

"Of course, Casey was the one who found me anyway" Jasmine replied

"Casey found you?" Raph asked, stunned

"No, she found me and I brought her here" Casey said as the two humans came to join them in the living room

"Anyway, what happened after…" Don said, trailing off at the end

"Okay, so we are going towards their base right? And then they start arguing about something" Jasmine said, trying to make her voice seem as smooth as possible

"The Elite were arguing?" Don said, his eye ridge raised. He had seen the yell at each other but, never argue over something

"Yes, so two of them start arguing, leaving the other two to hold on to me. I think okay, this is my chance and so I attack my guards" She continued, feeling the guilt of lying to them

"Did you kick their butts?" Mikey asked, wanting to hear more

"Of course, and then I ran away. But you want to know the funny thing?" She said

"What?" Leo asked

"I looked over my shoulder to them **still **arguing" She said, laughing afterwards. She hoped it was convincing, they couldn't know what had really happened

"And then she pulled me into an alley, scaring the crap outta me" Casey said

"You almost dropped the pizzas remember?" Jasmine said from her place on the couch

"You dropped the pizzas?" Mikey said, from the left side of her, his voice in shock

"Almost" Casey admitted

"Anyway, we should be getting back" Jasmine said, knowing they were combing the city for her

"Be careful, remember we saw the foot every where coming here" Casey warned, as the five turtles stood up

"Most likely looking for their escaped prisoner" Don said, his eyes going towards her

"Why did they want you anyway?" Leo asked, his eyes drawn to hers

"My best guess is bait for you guys" She replied, although she knew their real intention

"Those bastards" Raph said, although he had seen something nobody else had. She hesitated, he thought, there's something she's not telling us.

"I guess they thought I was the weakest because I was the only female" She said, in a pissed off voice

"Boy, were they wrong" Leo said

"Yeah, if you can defeat Raph…" Mikey started to say, before being cut off by Raph

"Hey that was a draw!"

"Whatever, lets go home" Jasmine said, knowing she needed to get them somewhere safe

"Ladies first then" Leo said, holding the window open

"Why thank you" She said, climbing out to glare into to shadows

* * *

"Target has been spotted" A foot ninja said to his Elite superior, trying not to sound scared as two eyes glared at him

They were a few rooftops away, but he knew she was staring at them. Her blue eyes were so icy they froze his heart over, were filled with anger.

"Do we attack sir?" He asked, hoping he said no

The Elite member didn't answer. They were on her turf and threatening her family, she didn't like it. Her eyes narrowed in on him, knowing he was the leader of the mission. It was his decision, his burden to bear. If they attacked, he knew that they would be wiped out. Falling back, meant facing his master though. He locked eyes with her, his enemy and he made his decision.

"Fall back" He ordered, ignoring the looks of shocks he was getting

"What?" a ninja asked

"You heard me, NOW FALL BACK!" He roared, and it was done

He looked once more into her eyes, letting her know he had gotten her message.

She nodded, telling him her warning still stood.

Attack and you will die.

A shiver running down his spine, he joined his fellow Foot, ready to face his master.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	33. Mission

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

Also after reading please R2 (Rate and Review) by pressing the little button.

You know the one at the bottom of the page.

Anyway, thanks for reading!

* * *

They're gone, she thought as she stood on top of April's shop. That was close, good thing my reputation precedes me. Jasmine turned to see the guys join her. Their faces, showed no idea of what danger they were in. I have to leave, she thought, knowing she had put it off long enough. But first she had to talk to Leo. He would think it was his fault, she knew he already blamed himself for the scar and her kidnapping. But first I have to get rid of the other siblings.

Leo moved to the edge of the building, giving her the chance she had been waiting for.

"Mikey, Raph, Don come here" She said, beckoning the to come to where she was

"What's up?" Raph asked, although he knew he had to talk to her

"I need you guys to go down to the lair without us, we will follow shortly" She replied

"Oh planning something special are we?" Mikey said, a twinkle in his eyes

SMACK

"What was that for?" The youngest turtle said, rubbing his head where his sister's fist had hit him

"You know exactly why. Anyway, I need to talk to Leo" Jasmine replied, expecting another crack from Mikey

"So? Like it matters if we're here" Don said

"Talk to him **alone**" She said, empathizing the last word

"Alone do you say?" Mikey said, a grin on has face

SMACK

"Thanks Don" She said, as Mikey rubbed his head again

"My pleasure" The genius replied, glaring at Mikey

"Who's to say, that we won't just turn around and spy on you guys?" Raph said, knowing that's what they would do

"Because I trust you guys, to respect both of our privacy" She said, knowing that wasn't the case

"Privacy for what?" Mikey said, with a naughty look on his face

SMACK

"Ow!"

"You totally asked for that one" Don said, chuckling

"Also, if anything happens call us immediately" Jasmine said, hoping this wouldn't cause to much suspicion

"Like we wouldn't anyway" Don replied

"Raph can I talk to you, privately?" She asked

"Sure" Raph replied, knowing he needed to talk to her also

"Oooo" Mikey said

"Don, can you deal with that?" She said, pointing to the youngest turtle

"Of course" was the reply, before a scream from Mikey was heard

"Okay whats up?" Raph asked, now that the younger brothers were on the other side of the roof

"Take them home and stay there, its not safe on the streets" She said, trying to get her point across

"Like it was safe before" The elder turtle replied, noticing the strain in her voice

"If anyone attacks, just get them out of there, do not fight" Jasmine said, knowing the fighters they would be dealing with would overwhelm they easily

"What's this all about?" Raph asked, as he stared at her

"I will tell you later, but its not safe, get them out of here" She said returning his gaze

"I want to know now" He growled

"I'll tell you later" She replied, glaring at him

"Now" He said, glaring back

"Later" She pressed, hoping he would back down

"Fine, what about Leo?" Raph asked, his eyes going to his brother while scanning the shadows

"He will be fine with me, no one should follow you" She replied, seeing him scan the shadows

"Be careful" Raph said before calling over the fighting younger brothers

"Same to you" Jasmine said, knowing he understood the seriousness of the situation

"Are we ready to go?" Mikey asked, winking at Raph. He knew they were going to stay and spy

"One, thing though…" Jasmine said

"What?" Don asked, wanting to spy

"If I find out you are spying, your favorite things will disappear" She threatened, smiling evilly

"My punching bag" Raph said, glaring at her

"My comic books" Mikey said, his eyes wide

"My computer" Don said, trying not to imagine if it disappeared

"Gone" She said

"So, we would find them" Mikey said, knowing they would tear apart the lair for their stuff

"Also, I know of your plan this morning" She said, knowing this would be the deal breaker

"So you'll beat us up right?" Don said, knowing she would be pissed

"Actually I thought you elder brother would interested" Jasmine said, her smile deadly

"You're bluffing" Raph said, staring at her

"Am I?" She replied, returning the glare

They stood there for a moment, staring off. Raph knew he couldn't lose, not after Leo's reaction this morning.

"You wouldn't…" He said, glaring at her

"I would, LEO!" She said, watching as they froze after hearing their brother's name

Mikey's eyes went wide, as Leo turned to look in their direction.

"Please don't" He begged

Check mate, she thought, before turning to Leo and saying "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Cheese" Leo replied, before turning back to the sky

"That was close" Don said

"Consider us gone" Raph said, turning to leave

"Are you seriously bringing pizza back?" Mikey asked

"Possibly, if you go home" Jasmine said, with a smile, knowing pizza was not at the top of her list

"Let's GO!" Mikey said, dashing towards home, the promise of pizza going through his head

"See you later" Don said before following the youngest turtle

Raph turned to run after the two, only to stop and look over his shoulder.

"I will want an explanation" He said

"And you will get one" She finished, before he ran off

She watched the three shadows diminish in to the distance, knowing that they had no idea the magnitude of the situation. She turned to look at Leo; he was looking to the stars. Tonight she had a mission, and no matter the consequence she would complete it.

"Whether it will answer your questions, I do not know" She murmured, before heading over to him.

* * *

What's the mission?

Find out soon!

Thanks for Reviewing!


	34. Chase

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

So I know if you love it or hate it…

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" His master roared

The Elite member said nothing. He just stared at the Shredder, his master, who was charging towards him.

"I GAVE YOU FOUR HUNDRED MEN AND…" The Shredder yelled, before stopping right in front of the ninja

"What is your excuse? Tell me why a Elite member, such as yourself, could not bring me one turtle?" The evil man asked, his words like poison, threatening to take the Elite member down

The ninja didn't move or speak, which lead his master into another rant. He had prepared himself for this, from the very moment he left her. The moment he made his decision, he knew this would happen. Did he regret it? No, he didn't. Attacking her would have accomplished nothing, except them all getting killed. Falling back was the best thing to do, but his master didn't see it that way. How could he? He wasn't there. The metal man had not been there to see he icy glare that promised his death. Nor had he seen the way she stood, the protectiveness radiating off of her.

The moment flashed through his head, reminding him of the warrior. He had heard the legend as a child, but to see her had blown his mind. Though he would be killed for treason, he respected her. To trade herself for her brother, without batting an eye. To threaten him, knowing there were hundreds of ninjas surrounding her. She had honor, and hunting her down would prove that he had none.

"ANSWER ME!" The sharp voice of his master tore him from his thoughts.

He looked to see Oroku Saki staring him in the face, his face red with anger.

"You alone will hunt her and if you fail do not return" The Shredder said, before turning away from him

The member's eyes went wide, but he recovered.

"As you wish, master" He said, bowing low before leaving the room

He went to the roof, preparing himself for his mission. Capture the female or be banished. Being banished was not on his list of things to do, but he didn't want to capture her either. He didn't even know why the Shredder wanted her so bad. Sure she was very powerful with special powers, but why not just invite her to the tower and talk about an alliance? But no, they had to attack her and threaten her family. There must be something that happened between the two that he didn't know about. Like it mattered, his master wanted her captured and so he had to obey. No matter what he thought, he was going to capture her and bring her to his master.

He jumped off the roof, ready for anything…

Maybe even capturing the legendary Hikari, who he was terrified of.

* * *

Walking over to him, she felt the pain, humiliation, and failure that radiated out from him. She stopped beside him, leaning against the roof as he was.

"Hey" She said, looking down on the city

"Hey" Leo answered, his eyes still turned to the stars

"So what's up?" Jasmine asked, looking at him

"Nothing" He muttered

"Yeah right, you definitely have a problem" She said, with a laugh

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said, turning to her

"So you enjoy being miserable for no reason?" She asked, facing him

"I not miserable" The blue banded turtle retorted, standing straight up

"Yes you are" She said, smirking at him

"I am not" He replied

"Are too" She said, sticking out her tongue

"Have you been hanging out with Mikey?" Leo asked

"No, what makes you think that?" She answered, jumping from side to side

"Your acting just like him" He said, annoyed that he couldn't just think in peace

"Like how?" Jasmine asked, a smile on her face

"You are being childish, annoying, and hyperactive, just like he is! I come up here to blame myself for you being kidnapped, and you come acting like this! I thought you were the mature one!" Leo said, all his pent up feelings coming loose

"I am" She said

"No you're not! I thought the female turtle would be mature, but no she acts like my youngest brother!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air

"You know what's good about trained as a Kunoichi?" The female turtle said, not paying attention to him

"No, what?" Leo asked, calming down. He knew that Kunoichi were female ninjas, trained mostly to seduce men before killing them.

"A Kunoichi is able to change her emotions to get information out of her target or so that they can get rid of their anger" She replied

"You did that on purpose?" His eyes went wide, he had been tricked again

"I knew you had a chip on your shoulder" Jasmine replied, smiling at him

"So you acted like Mikey?" The male turtle asked

"Mikey is really good of getting emotions out of people" She responded

"Sorry I yelled at you" He said, guilt washing over him

"I asked for it" She said, shrugging her shoulders

"That doesn't mean I should have yelled at you" Leo said

"Anyway, are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to go into Mikey mode again?" She said, her arms crossed against her chest

"Please don't" He said, knowing she serious

"What you don't like childish Jasmine?" The yellow turtle asked

"I prefer the calm mature version" He responded, a smile coming to his face

"Okay seriously what's up?" She asked, leaning back against the roof's edge

"I was right next to Mikey and I wasn't able to stop them" Leo said

"So you feel responsible for me having to trade myself for Mikey?" Jasmine said, but she already knew the answer

"Yes, seeing you being held by the Elite and I couldn't do anything…It was all my fault" He said, turning away from her gaze

"So that's it" She murmured, and the night became silent for a second. The wind rushed by the two, not that they cared.

It was silent in till her voice broke the barrier. "Have I ever told you about this?'

Leonardo looked to see her holding one of her necklaces in her fingers. It was the bronze circle that he had first seen after being saved from falling off a building. The willow tree was still there and so were the words, though he still didn't know what they said.

Since he didn't respond she spoke again "This was given to me by my mentor, the day I became a leader. It reminds me of two things whenever I look at it."

"What are those things?" He asked, his curiosity coming out

"Whenever I look at the willow tree it reminds me of her and my team." Jasmine paused before continuing "The willow tree represents me as a leader. I stand tall to protect my team, no matter what. I am flexible like branches, to get out of any situation. But I am nothing with them, my roots. Without them I cannot stand tall or be flexible. Seeing the willow tree, reminds me of them, how we need each other to survive."

"That makes sense" Leo said. She had a team, he thought, who were they?

She flipped the bronze disk over to expose a phrase.

"All great leaders make mistakes" She said, reading what it said

"It's true" He said

"When my master gave this to me, she told me that the phrase was true about me. I told her I wasn't a great leader that wasn't fit to lead. She told me I was great and she believed in me. From that day on, I lead my team with confidence." She said, looking back down at it

"Did you make any mistakes?" He asked, thinking she would say no

"Yes, once my second in command was almost killed because of my decision. The thing is I didn't weight myself down with guilt, like you are, I learned. I learned from each mistake, becoming a better leader with each time." Jasmine replied, looking to him

"Did you ever feel like you couldn't get rid of your guilt and anger?" Leo asked, knowing he had felt that way before

"Many times, but then I looked back to this phrase, these words. I remembered that they were all counting on me and they all believed in me. That they were there for me no matter what. They believed in me and that got me through my frustration and guilt." She said, looking into his eyes

"Thank you" He said, her blue eyes staring into his

"For what?" She asked

"Getting rid of my guilt" He said with a smile

"You are welcome" She replied.

"Are we getting pizza?" Leo said quickly, resisting the urge to hug her. Oh how he wanted to hold her, protect her from everything and anything.

Jasmine ignored the question and instead got straight in his face. A flowery smell over whelmed him as she moved closer to him. Her eyes level with his, their chests almost touching. He ignored his mind which was going wild and his inner self who was yelling KISS HER!

"Listen" She said, moving closer.

From the distance a wolf whistle could be heard. Leo drew his attention away from her, which was hard, in the direction of the sound.

He heard a familiar voice say "Go Leo!"

He smirked, as he looked back to her. From the evil smile on her face, they both had the same idea. They both stood there, listening to the conversation going on a few roof tops away.

"Kiss her Leo!"

"Mikey shut up"

"Yeah, they will hear you!"

"Don, you know you want them to…same with you Raph"

"That doesn't mean I want to get beat up by them"

"Don, if anyone is going to be beat up by the happy couple it's me"

"That's true Raph, you promised to take us home"

"Mikey shut it, they're moving"

Leo looked back to her, his eyes in question. What do you want to do?

Watch, her eyes flashed back as she moved away and said loudly "You know that they set up the incident this morning?"

"THEY WHAT?" Leo said, reacting in fury like he would of anyway

"They set you up so that we would meet as I came out" Jasmine replied

"HEY!" A voice said

They both looked to see Mikey's head pop up, from his hiding spot a few rooftops away.

"YOU SAID, YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM!" Mikey yelled, being completely oblivious

"NOT FAIR!" Don said, appearing next to Mikey

"AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SPY, RIGHT RAPH?" Jasmine yelled back, a smile on her face

"Right" Raph said, standing next to Don

"Who do you want?" She asked to Leo

"Whose idea was the prank?" Leo responded, while glaring at his brothers

"It was them! It was Raph's idea!" Don said, pointing to the other two while backing away

"Don you traitor!" Mikey said, looking to his oldest brother

Don jumped to her side, where Leo promptly went to attack him. Jasmine blocked him, "No, he's safe" she said

"What?" Leo said confused

"He told me of their plan afterwards, so he has immunity to our wrath" She said, a smile coming to her face

"Donnie, you double crossed us!" Raph snarled

"Yes, I did" The purple turtle said, knowing he was safe

"Raph's mine" Leo said, smiling

"Good, I wanted to get Mikey anyway" Jasmine said, targeting her prey

"Can I help?" Don asked, wanting in on the action

"Sure, you can help me tickle itty bitty Mikey to death" She responded, an evil smile coming to her face

"Big misunderstanding, can't we just laugh about it!?!" Mikey asked, slowly backing away

"Yeah, it was just a joke" Raph said, doing the same

"Your call, Leo" Jasmine said, turning her head towards him "Do we call it off?"

He raised his head, his brown eyes glaring at his two brothers. An evil smile came to his face as he said "You have 60 seconds, I would run"

"All right" Jasmine said

"Wait, it was just a joke" Mikey said, terrified of the force in front of him.

"Fifty-five seconds" Don said, smiling

"Mikey, run" Raph said, knowing that they were doomed

"Forty-five seconds" Don reminded them

"Raph" Mikey whimpered

"Leo?" Jasmine said, turning to him

"What is it?" He replied

"Let me take Raph" She said

"No way, he's mine" Leo said, glaring at Raph

"I didn't get to finish out fight and I am itching for a rematch" She said

"Nope, especially since it was his idea for everything" He said, looking to her

"Please?" She said, looking straight into his eyes, using his feelings against him

"Fine, but kick his butt for me" He replied, turning to Mikey

"My pleasure" Jasmine said, cracking her knuckles

"Don, you ready?" Leo asked, getting ready to chase them

"You now have 10 seconds I would run" Don said with a smirk

"You heard him, RUN!" Raph said, as he turned to flee

"Time's up" Jasmine said, as she and the other predators took off

* * *

MWAHAHAHA!

Thanks for reviewing!


	35. Check Up

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that

After reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

So I know what you think!

Anyway thanks for reading!

* * *

"Man, my ribs hurt" Mikey said from his position on the couch

They were back at the lair, after a chase all over the city. Mikey had gone down pretty easy in a giggling fit. Raph on the other hand…Lets just say, that Jasmine got plenty of exercise chasing him.

"You guys went over the top, trying to get us" Raph said, leaning against a wall

"You want to know what was really over the top? You, trying to kill yourself!" Jasmine said, sitting next to Mikey

"What happen?" Leo asked, half concerned for his brother

"He jumped onto a moving truck and almost fell off" The female turtle responded

"So I almost had a turtle pancake for a brother?" Don said

"No, I stuck the landing" Raph said, rolling his green eyes

Jasmine smirked, saying "Yeah right, you stumbled"

"How would you know? You were trying to catch up with me" Raph countered

"You wish, HBB" The yellow turtle said

"I told you not to call me that" Raph growled, glaring at her

"Whatever" She smirked back

"If its no trouble, I would **love** to know what you are talking about" Don said, speaking for the three confused turtles

"Doesn't matter" Raph said

"It's a nickname for hothead here" Jasmine said, ignoring Raph who was glaring at her

"And that would be?" Leo asked, curios

"HBB" Raph grunted out

"Hothead Big Brother" Jasmine elaborated

"Fits him perfectly" Leo said with a chuckle, though he was surprised that she had called Raph her big brother.

"What's my nickname?" Mikey asked, wildly

"Mikey, duh" Raph said

"I meant my J nickname" Mikey said, after sending a look at Raph

"J nickname?" Don asked, once again confused

"My Jasmine nickname! A nickname only she can call me!" The youngest turtle replied, rolling his eyes like they should know that

"Makes sense" Leo said, wondering if she had a nickname for him

"So what is mine?" Mikey asked, walking over to her

"Let me think" Jasmine said, pretending to think

"This should be good" Raph said, wanting to hear what she came up with for the annoying turtle

"Oh it is HBB" She paused, to grin at Raph who was glaring at her "IBM, that's it"

"That's the name of a computer company" Don pointed out

"You named me after a computer company!" Mikey said his face full of shock

"I LOVE IT!" Raph said with real enthusiasm

"But…but..." Mikey started to say only to be cut off

"You haven't heard what it means yet" Jasmine reminded them

"Indestructible Boy Machine?" Mikey threw out, only to have everyone stare at him

"No, it means…" She said

"What?" Mikey asked, the suspense killing him

She went up to him and in a baby voice said "Itty Bitty Mikey"

"BRILLENT!" Raph yelled before collapsing in a fit of laughter

"Great name" Don said, leaning on Leo for support as the both laughed

"Don't you love it?" Jasmine asked, ignoring the laughter

"Yes, thanks" IBM aka Mikey said, sarcasm in is voice

"Oh that's rich" Leo said, wiping tears from is eyes

"You one to talk, she still had to pick out nicknames for you" Mikey said, a grin coming to his face

Both their faces fell as they looked to her, wondering what names she would give to them.

"Good one Bro!" Raph said, giving Mikey a high five

"So, what's the names for Donnie…" Mikey started to say

"…and fearless?" Raph finished

"Hmmm…well for Leo, I would say Mamoru" Jasmine said

"Why does he get a cool name!?!" Mikey yelled, jumping to his feet

"Why am I called HBB and he gets a normal nickname!" Raph said, growling

"Well that backfired" Don said with a chuckle

"I thought you liked your names?" Jasmine asked

"Their okay" Mikey answered, after exchanging a glance with Raph

"What does it mean anyway?" Leo asked

"It means protector in Japanese" She responded, a smile on her face knowing that was the description to match him.

"So what's my nickname, sis?" Don asked, wondering if she would make something up or go old fashion

"Satoru, which in Japanese means fast learner, understanding, and wise" Jasmine responded, knowing that she really shouldn't be doing this

"That's Donnie alright" Raph said

"Thank you for my name" Don said, shooting a smile at her

"You are welcome, now for Raph and Mikey" She said, returning the smile to her younger brother

"But we already have nicknames" Mikey said

"Lame ones" Raph agreed with a groan

"You really think I would give you nicknames like HBB and IBM?" She said

"So we get cool Japanese nicknames too!?!" Mikey said, going crazy

"Mikey stop bouncing" Raph said, although he was kinda sorta excited too

"Seriously, Shin" She said as Mikey's eyes went wide

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YO-wait what does that mean?" Mikey asked

"I thought because you are the heart of the family you should get a name that means that" She responded

"So my nickname means heart?" Mikey said, a smile coming to his face

"Yes it does little brother" She said, knowing that she was digging her own grave of sadness

"Thank you!" The heart turtle said, giving her a hug

"Okay, what's mine?" Raph asked gruffly

"Ryuu, hothead" Jasmine said with a smirk

"Which means?" He said

"Dragon spirit" She responded, with a smile

"You mean having a temper or being mean?" Mikey asked, earning a glare from Raph

"On the contrary dragons are known to be courageous, loyal, and extremely protective" Jasmine corrected

"How would you know that?" Don asked, curiously

"Met a group of them once" She answered coolly, not telling the entire truth

"They're real?" Leo asked, the others mouths open wide

"Real enough to almost kill me" She answered, her voice low

"What happened?" Mikey said

"Nothing" She said, not wanting to dig her grave deeper

"Oh come on, something had to happen!?!" Don said, wanting to know more

"…" No answer came from her mouth

"You also haven't told us how you were mutated" Mikey said, ignoring her reaction

"Tell you what, I will answer all your questions tomorrow" Jasmine said, knowing then she would be gone

"Why not now?" Mikey asked

"Because it's your bed time, as it is mine" She answered, grabbing his arm along with Don's

"Hey why do I have to go bed too?" Don asked, trying to squirm away

"Because you will stay up researching dragons, if you don't go to bed now" She answered

"I am staying up" Mikey said, lurching away from Jasmine before crossing his arms across his chest

"So am I" Don said, agreeing with his little bro

"Guys…" Leo started to say before getting cut off

"You will go to bed, now" Jasmine said, her voice dead serious as she glared at the two

"Fine **mother**" Mikey said, rolling his eyes

She froze, a flashback coming to her.

Her eyes were closed, even before she hit the ground.

"_Come on, sleepy head" she said_

"_No" The other person said _

"_Now" She growled, the other person standing in defiance _

"_Fine fine mother" came the answer, amber eyes looking at her_

"_Just get to bed, okay" She replied, a smile coming to her face_

"_Whatever" The eyes rolled_

_She was about to repeat what she had just said, when she heard a scream. Blue and amber eyes, met before they took off in the direction of the scream. _

"_JASMINE! WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice screamed_

"_TORI! COME BACK!" Another voice yelled_

_They rushed into the room, to find the occupants of the bed huddling together, the sheets a bundled mess. She went to them, begging them to wake up. Amber eyes did the same, trying to soothe them. _

"_Jasmine?" A voice said through the tears, green eyes meeting hers_

"_I here , it's okay" She said, pulling the person into a hug _

"_Tori!" the other person said, attaching to amber eyes _

"_You okay?" Amber eyes answered, holding the person to her _

"_Yeah..." The brown eyed person at her chest said, before beginning to cry again _

"_Shh, what happened?" She said, leaning against Tori _

"_I dreamed you fought with Tori and left us" Green eyes said, tears coming down her face_

"_And I had a dream that you two were captured and taken away" Brown eyes said, snuggling closer to the one called Tori _

_The two eldesr looked to each other, their eyes wide. They had been fighting lately, but it hadn't been that bad…had it? _

"_I would never leave, you both know that" She said, her voice calm as water _

"_And you really think we would be captured?" Tori said, her accent shining through _

"_You're right, my sisters are tough!" The little brown eyed one said _

"_Promise me that you won't" the green eyed one said_

"_What?" Both the older ones said_

"_That you won't leave…" The original voice said _

"_or get captured" The one hugging Tori finished_

"_I promise" Tori said, her voice kind _

"_So do I" She said, looking to her sisters_

"_Can you sing us…" The little ones started to say_

"_Of course" She replied, before looking to Tori_

"_Make it a duet?" The red haired girl asked, flashing a rare smile at her _

_She nodded before they burst into song…_

"JASMINE!"

She opened her eyes to see Mikey beside her, with Don taking her pulse. Raph and Leo hovered above, trying not to crowd.

She started to stand up, only to stumble while on her feet.

"You okay?" Leo said grabbing her arm, his voice filled with worry

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked, noting that her head was killing her. Stupid mind powers, she thought.

"Well on moment you were talking to me and then WHAM you are on the ground" Mikey said, hitting his fist for effect

"Hmm, must have over done it chasing Raph" Jasmine said, trying to get them on another subject, to no avail

"Jasmine, open your eyes" Don said, more like ordered

"Why? ACK!" She said, being surprised by him shining a light in her eyes

"I need to check if you have a concussion" He said calmly, though his dark brown eyes were filled with concern

"I'm okay" She said, shrugging him off only to be grabbed by Raph

"No, you are going to sit here and let Don check you out" He said, his big brother side taking over

"You can't make me sit here" She replied about to get off, her other arm grabbed by Leo

"Oh really?" He said

"You wouldn't dare" She growled, ready for a fight though her head was ringing

"I got her arms" Mikey said, an evil smile on his face

"Get her" was the last thing that was heard before chaos occurred, again.

"RAPH HOLD HER DOWN!"

"LIKE I AIN'T TRYING FEARLESS!"

"GUYS I NEED HELP!"

"MIKEY! WATCH OUT FOR HER KICKS!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"SORRY SIS, BUT NO CAN DO!"

"DON YOU WILL PAY!"

"LIKE YOU ARE GOING TO GET LOOSE!"

"SHE'S GONE!"

"YOU JUST HAD TO JINX US!"

"SHUT UP LEO AND LOOK FOR HER!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"I don't know Mikey, just got caught up in the moment"

"Whatever just find her, Don check the kitchen"

"Not there"

"FOUND HER!"

"NICE WORK MIKEY!"

"ACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"NO WAY, RAPH GET HER ARMS!"

"OW! SHE PUNCHED ME!"

"Oops sorry"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY SIS!"

"BRING IT HOTHEAD!"

"MIKEY GET HER LEGS!"

"AND GET KICKED TO DEATH!?!"

"FINE, HELP RAPH AND I'LL GET HER LEGS"

"I bet you wouldn't mind that anyway"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!"

"Nothing"

"HEY ROMEO! I NEED SOME HELP WITH JULIET!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Juliet, you like it?"

"I GONNA KILL YOU!"

"BRING IT GIRLY!"

"MIKEY, HELP RAPH!"

"FINE, BUT IF I GET KILLED I BLAME YOU!"

"I GOT HER LEGS!"

"ARMS ARE DOWN!"

"DON CHECK UP TIME!"

"Okay, let's see no concussion or broken bones you're done"

"YOU HEARD HIM NOW LET GO OF ME!"

They let her up, all of them breathing hard from the ordeal.

"Now was that so hard?" Mikey asked

"You better get in bed, before I change my mind and kill you" Jasmine snarled

"Goodnight" The little turtle said before heading towards his room

"You too" She said, pointing to Don

"Okay" He replied, innocently though there was a grin on his face

She started to go to her room, only to have the elder brothers step in front of her.

"What no orders for us?" Leo asked, grinning at her

"Yeah, Juliet" Raph said, earning himself a glare

"2 things" She said, still panting

"Yes?" Raph said, with a smart ass attitude

"First, don't ever do that again or I will not go easy" She said

"You went easy?" Leo said, still smiling

"Secound, don't call me that" The yellow turtle said

"Whatever, good night" Raph replied

"Good night to both of you" Jasmine said, smiling at both of them before heading into her room

Her door closed and the elder brother turned to one another.

"She liked it"

"Duh Leo"

"Night Raph"

"Hey you think the nicknames will stick?"

"Maybe, they are kind of long though"

"I like mine"

"Mines better"

"That's because she likes you"

"Go to bed"

"Love you to bro"

"Night"

"Night"

As Leo's door closed, Raph sat down on the couch.

Now to wait, he thought. His plan was to wait for her to calm down, and then get his explanation.

* * *

In her room, she was packing.

She couldn't stay. She was already too attached, their bonds growing deeper each day. Her bag was full, it zipped and ready to go. Jasmine looked over to the poster, the last thing to go. Her eyes watered up, as she took it down.

Her bag was then complete, ready to be over her shoulder.

Bag? Check

Katanas? Check

"What are you doing?" She heard a voice say

Raph?" Shit…

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	36. Promise

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you already knew that.

So after reading please R2 (Rate and Review)

So I know if you love it or hate it…

Anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading my story!

* * *

They both stood there, eyes locked.

Blue glared at Green, neither of them moving.

Shit, she thought, why did he have to come in? Five more minutes and she would have been gone.

"I will ask you again, what are you doing?" Her older brother said, leaning in the doorway.

"Nothing" She responded, knowing he wouldn't except that

"Right….and I am a fairy princess" Raph said back. What is she doing? He thought, does this have to do with the elite attack?

"You might look good in tights" Jasmine replied, trying to avoid the answers he wanted to hear

"What did the Elite want with you?" The male turtle asked, ignoring the comment

"Bait for you guys" She said, sticking to her original story

"That's a lie" He countered

"How do you know? You weren't there" She said, defensively

"How did you escape the Elite?" He said, with a sigh.

"I already told you that Raph" She replied, setting her bag down

"Who's Tori?" Raph asked, looking to her reaction

She froze, how did he know of her?

"What is this twenty questions? Just let me pack in peace" She said angrily, putting the bag on her shoulder. She moved towards the door only to be blocked by Raph.

"Let me through" Jasmine growled, trying not to break down and cry at the mention of her name

"Look, I can go out there and announce that you are leaving. You and I both know that you will not leave the lair, if I do that. So answer some of my questions and I will let you go" Raph said, his green eyes looking at her

"Fine, but I never knew you could be so reasonable" She replied, smirking, going to sit on the bed

"I can be if I want to" He said, coming from his place in the doorway to the chair by her bed

"Okay, let's get this over with" She said, signaling him to start with the questions

"I only have three questions" Raph replied

"Okay, then you let me leave?" Jasmine asked, as gently as possible

"Yes" He said, though that's the opposite he wanted to do.

"Question number one then" She said, looking to her brother

"What did the Elite want with you? And I want the truth not the same I was bait for you guys story" He said, leaning in to hear the answer

"Lets just say the Shredder and I go back" She replied, trying not to tell him to much

"Really?" He said, surprise in his voice

"Since I was seven years old" She said, knowing it was before then

"Enemies or family?" Raph asked, really hoping she said the first

She looked at him and burst out laughing. "Enemies, why would I be friends with Shred head?"

"Why are you enemies?" He asked, curios

"Foiled some of his plans, same as you guys" Jasmine replied, knowing it was more than that

"And I thought we were special" He muttered

"Question number two would be?" The yellow banded turtle asked, wanting to end the conversation

"In a hurry are we?" Raph asked, an eye ridged raised

"Yes, I need to leave soon" She said, knowing what his next question would be

"Okay, why are you leaving? I mean is it us or…" He began to say, before being cut off

"It's not you guys; if I could I would stay here forever." She said, her eyes staring at the ground

"Then why? Why leave in the middle of the night and make us think we did something wrong?" Raph said, anger and emotion filling his voice as he stared at her

"I love it here. Playing with Mikey, talking with Don, sparing with you, and talking with Leo. There is no where else I want to be. That's why…" She said, her voice low

"Why what?" Raph asked, trying to meet her eyes

"That's why, even if it breaks my heart and makes you hate me, I must leave. I will not put you guys in danger, not when I live." Jasmine replied, looking straight into his eyes. Her blue eyes showed protectiveness and fear.

"We could never hate you, you know that?" He said, trying to reassure her with the truth

"Yes, but I won't let you be hurt" She said, letting out a sigh

"We can take care of ourselves" He said, knowing it was a fact

"Still, I won't let you become a target because of me…not again" She replied, turning her gaze to her bag

"What do you mean a target because of you? And what do you mean not again?" Raph asked, the question coming out with concern in his voice

"I thought you said just three questions?" She asked, teasing him, her eyes showing a small sparkle in them

"Sorry, it's just I am concerned" He said, chuckling

"Just like a big brother should" Jasmine replied, flashing him a smile

"So explain to your big brother why being us would make us a target?" He said, returning the smile

"He, the Shredder, wanted me to join the foot and I almost said yes" She said, the spark in her eyes gone

"YOU ALMOST BECAME PART OF THE FOOT!" Raph yelled, in shock

"Shut up, you'll wake them up!" She hissed, knowing that her whole plan could come down if they did

"Really, you said yes?" He said, still in shock. She had almost been part of the foot, he thought, could she be trusted?

"Almost, only because they were threatening…" She drifted off

"Who was it?" He asked

"Tori, they were threatening her" Jasmine said, tears coming to her eyes

"Tori?" He said, wanting to know who she was

"My sister" She said, letting tears coming from her eyes

"You have a sister?" He said, going over to her

"Yes, I did" She said, the tears flowing down her cheeks

"What do you mean did?" Raph said, grabbing her hand

"Saki said that if I didn't join him, he would kill her. She found out, and wouldn't let me sacrifice myself for her. We promised each other that we would never be separated; we would stay together and watch each others backs. He found us and killed her…." She said, before bursting into sobs

"Come here" He said, pulling her into a hug. He let her cry, as what she had just said swirled through his head. If he lost a brother, he would go crazy. The guilt, sorrow, and anger would never leave him. She is strong, to seem like she didn't have a care in the world on the outside and to be bleeding on the inside.

Tearing him from his thoughts was her jerking from his hug.

"That's why I saved you, because of her. That's also why I won't put you guys in danger, not now and not ever" She said, her eyes fiery although there were still tears coming from them

"We can protect you, make sure that the bastard never gets near you again" He said, anger in his voice

"He's never going to stop, not while I am alive" She said

"Why?" He asked, his anger rising.

"Because he thought he was invincible and could have anything he wanted, it was his to take. When I didn't join him, it disgraced him and so he swore to kill me" She replied, her words coming out like poison

"But…" He started to say

"I must go before he finds me" She said, grabbing her bag

"Here take this" Raph said handing her a shell cell

"What?" She said looking at it

"It so that if you need us, you can call us. It doesn't have a tracking device in it, thought you would want it that way" He replied, giving her a smile

"Thank you so much" She said, giving him a hug

"Hey that's what siblings do" He said

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on them for me" Jasmine said, with seriousness in her voice

"Who?" He said, though he knew the answer

"You know who I am talking about. Make sure that Leo doesn't fall off another building…." She started to say

"He fell of a building?" Raph said, with a smirk

"Yes, also make sure that Don doesn't blow himself up or Mikey doesn't get killed or beat up" She said quickly

"Okay, but I can't guarantee the last one" He replied

She looked at him with a gaze that said I'll kick your ass if you do.

"Fine, no beating up Mikey. Do something for me though?" He said, with a smile

"What would that be?" She said, an eye ridge raised

"Come back for Christmas" He said, hoping she would say yes

"That's three months away" She said, with uncertainty

"Perfect time to visit, plus we will all be really missing you by then" Raph said, with a grin

"I will" She said

"Promise?" He said, knowing it was childish to do so

"I promise that I will be here for Christmas" She said, giving him a smile

"See you soon then" He said, as they walked to the lair door

"Put this on my pillow" She said, giving him an envelope. On the front in said, To You All in cursive

"I am guessing this is not the truth" He said, taking it from her

"No, please don't tell them" She said

"Of course, goodbye" He said, not wanting to let her go

"Goodbye" She said and then she was gone.

He stood there, waiting for her to reappear and say "Gotcha!"

No such thing happened, and he knew she wasn't coming back.

He walked back to her room, placing the envelope on her pillow. It was another reminder, that she was gone. He took on last look at the room before turning out the light, plunging the room into darkness. The room was dark, just like he knew the next three months were going to be without her.

With out Jasmine, his sister.

* * *

There she is, the Elite member thought, looking at a small shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

My life line.

My way back into Master's favor.

My honor.

He jumped to follow her, his mind filled with the thoughts of the kill he was about to make.

* * *

Thanks for Reviewing!


	37. Epilogue

That was the last chapter!

Don't worry, I am making a sequel!

Should be coming out soon….So look for it!

Thanks to all the people who read the first and reviewed!

I believe the next story will be called Promises and Secrets….

Hope you enjoyed reading!

Leo: Why did she have to leave?

Raph: Heart broken Romeo?

Leo: Don't call me that

Mikey: (High girly voice) Romeo oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo?

Don: Nice Mikey

Leo: Please bring her back!

Me: I was thinking of killing her

All guys: WHAT!?!

Me: Yeah, I thought it would be dramatic

Leo: Get her

Raph: You aren't going to kill her

Mikey: Or you will hear from us

Me: LOOK! (points in other direction and runs like heck)

Don: She's gone!

Leo: Damn

Mikey: Guess we'll just have to wait

Raph: I hate waiting

Me: (Whispering) That's right see the next story for her fate

Don: THERE SHE IS!

Me: I was just kidding….right running now!

All four turtles take off after the author who is running for her life!


	38. It's Up!

As of this moment, the first chapter to the sequel of Bonds is up!

Check it out and thanks for doing so!!


End file.
